


Rivals

by Meaniefordays



Category: Boo Seungkwan - Fandom, Hansol Vernon Chwe - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, carat, jeongcheol - Freeform, kpop, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaniefordays/pseuds/Meaniefordays
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan never liked each other and despite their friends telling them to get along they are unable hold one decent conversation before it turned into an argument.And then they both fall for the new girl at school, Jeonghan, and things get even worse between them. They go head to head to compete for her heart but little does Vernon know it isn't her that Seungkwan wants.Seungkwan only had eyes for Vernon this whole time.
Note: I know the real Jeonghan (as well as Junhui and Minghao) is a boy but I wanted to have a female character(s) without using someone from outside Seventeen. Also this is fic is set in Adore U/Manase era bc Jeonghan still had long hair thenWarning: Lots of gayness and swearing lmao





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Seungkwan wait!" Jeonghan yelled, sprinting after her best friend. Seungkwan ignored her and continued stomping down the beach, towards the car. He unlocked it and went to open the door when a hand slammed it shut again.

"Just stop and listen to me!" Jeonghan yelled, tears threatening to slip out of her eyes. "Why should I?" Seungkwan snapped. Jeonghan sighed and dropped her gaze, running a hand through her hair. "Seungkwan you know he can never like you like that. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but- I can't help it if I like him too! You're going to have to move on eventually." She said quietly, unable to meet Seungkwan's gaze.

"I don't care, okay? I don't care that you like him and for gods sake you don't think I know that I can never have him? I'm not mad about that, I'm mad because you never told me- you lied to my face and didn't expect me to find out! How could you do something like that to your best friend?" Seungkwan yelled, poking an accusing finger into Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Seungkwan!" The two glanced over at Seungcheol and Joshua who raced over to them. "Seungkwan please I know how you feel but just stop and talk to us!" Seungcheol begged, grabbing Seungkwan's arm and pulling him away from Jeonghan. Seungkwan stepped back, letting Seungcheol's hand slip from his shoulder.

"I don't want to see you or Vernon ever again." He snapped, pushing Jeonghan aside and finally getting in the car. As he pulled away he saw his other friends racing up the beach and surrounding Jeonghan, asking her what was going on. The last thing he saw before he drove off was Vernon pulling her in for a comforting hug and Seungkwan finally released the tears he'd been holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan act like 5 year olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes

Seungkwan and Vernon never liked each other and liked to remind everyone of that fact every chance they got. It had been so long now that even their friends had forgotten why the two boys hated each other so much. Everyone had a feeling the boys themselves had probably forgotten too and now they just made up flimsy excuses as to why they were still continuing on with their immature rivalry. Seungkwan would never admit this to anyone but he never actually hated Vernon, quite the opposite in fact. The only way he could see the face of the guy he'd been crushing on for the past year was to pretend to be his worst enemy. It was the only way to get Vernon to talk to him.

"Seungkwan!" A voice called out, tearing Seungkwan out of his thoughts. He turned to see his best friends, Hoshi and Dokyeom, aka DK, waving at him from where they were sitting. Seungkwan made his way over to them, his lunch firmly grasped in his hands. That was until someone's hand came flying out of no where, knocking Seungkwan's tray to the ground and spilling his meal all over the floor. Seungkwan let out loud gasp and clutched his chest. Before him stood his arch-nemesis, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"My lunch!" Seungkwan cried in his over-dramatic way of talking. "Oh not again." Seungcheol sighed as he looked over from where he was sitting and took in the situation. Seungcheol was one of Vernon's best friends and acted as a peacemaker for the two boys. "Vernon help him pick his food off the floor and apologise before this gets messy." Seungcheol scolded, returning to his lunch. Vernon glared at the back of his head before glancing back at Seungkwan's horrified expression. He knelt down and picked up the sandwich and banana milk off the ground before tossing them at Seungkwan who fumbled and immediately dropped the two items once again.

"Vernon I swear to god." Seungcheol hissed in anger. "Hey he dropped it on his own, I had nothing to do with it." Vernon said with a shrug. Seungkwan huffed and shoved the boy in front of him sightly. "Fucking brat." He snapped before strutting over to his friends, leaving his lunch lying on the floor. Hoshi and DK glared at him as he sat down but Seungkwan ignored them and instead grabbed the left over sandwich on DK's tray.

"He started it." Seungkwan protested as his friends continued to glare. Hoshi let out a long sigh. "When will you learn to grow up, seriously? Do you know how stressful it is having to deal with you two fighting all the time? You know how many times Seungcheol's asked us to sit with them but we had to refuse because of you? You know I like sitting with those guys!" Hoshi ranted. Vernon and his friends Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Joshua, Jihoon and Dino were the more popular guys in the school and Hoshi had been trying to make friends with them for years.

"I don't understand why you like those guys so much. There's nothing special about them. Everyone just thinks they're cool because they talk back the teachers and ditch school sometimes. I do the same thing and you don't see me sitting with them." Seungkwan huffed. "But you could be if you stopped being a little bitch and patched things up with Vernon!" Hoshi whined. "Not gonna happen." Seungkwan snapped. Hoshi flicked his forehead, making Seungkwan go red with anger.

"So did you guys hear the latest gossip?" DK suddenly cut in before Seungkwan could climb over the table and strangle Hoshi. The two boys slowly shook their heads, still glaring at each other. "There's a new girl at our school and apparently she's super hot. I overheard Seungcheol and Vernon talking about her in class." DK continued. Seungkwan perked up at the mention of Vernon. "Where is she? I need to see what she looks like!" He said, turning his full attention on DK. There was no way he was going to let Vernon anywhere near this new girl. DK shrugged and took a big sip of his banana milk. "I only know her name not what she looks like. Jeonghan." DK said, letting out a small burp. The bell chimed suddenly and Seungkwan slumped into his seat.

"I'd rather die right now then go to maths." He moaned. Hoshi and DK rolled their eyes, packing up their things and tidying up the table. "Come on, you don't wanna be late again." Hoshi said, patting Seungkwan on the back. Seungkwan managed to get himself out of his seat and slowly dragged himself off to class, harshly sitting down in his seat and resting his head on the desk. It didn't take long before everyone had found their seats and class began. Seungkwan kept head his down and closed his eyes, hoping to escape reality and catch a quick nap. He was feeling himself drift off when suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Seungkwan almost jumped out of his seat in fright. He hadn't heard anyone sit down and usually he sat by himself at the back. He turned to see a pretty girl sitting next to him with hard brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Jeonghan, nice to meet you. Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked, pointing at the desk she was sitting at. "Ah so you're Jeonghan. I see." Seungkwan said, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. She stared back at him without blinking, waiting for his answer. "I suppose." He said finally and Jeonghan settled back into her seat. Seungkwan glanced over to where Vernon and Wonwoo sat and almost jumped out out his skin as he made direct eye contact with Vernon who was intensely glaring at him. Seungkwan smiled slightly as he realised for the first time in his life, Vernon was jealous of him.

He smirked and turned to Jeonghan, reaching out a hand to brush her soft hair behind her ear. Jeonghan glanced up at him in surprise and Seungkwan smiled softly back at her. He could feel Vernon's gaze burning into him but he kept his eyes on Jeonghan. "That's better I can see your face properly now. Wow you are really pretty aren't you?" Seungkwan said, studying Jeonghan's face.

"Are you hitting on me?" Jeonghan asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Seungkwan shrugged coolly and glanced over to where Vernon was pretending that he wasn't completely bothered by what was happening a few rows behind him, sneaking glances when he thought Seungkwan wasn't looking. "Would it be a bad thing if I was?" He asked Jeonghan, a coy smile on his face.

"It's not that.. I just thought you were gay." Jeonghan said causally. Seungkwan was in the middle of taking a drink from his bottle and almost chocked to death from the unexpected response.

"How did you-" Seungkwan cut himself as another coughing fit took over. Jeonghan watched him with an amused smile. Seungkwan finally composed himself and stared at Jeonghan in awe. "You're the first person I've meet who has managed to figure it out before I told them." He said. Jeonghan flipped her hair and flashed Seungkwan a charming smile. "So why were you hitting on me anyway?" She asked, drawling small spirals in her book as she waited for Seungkwan's answer. Seungkwan blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah you see there's this boy I like and he thinks you're totally hot so I was trying to make him jealous. It's stupid." He muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me before! I'm so good at making people jealous!" Jeonghan exclaimed and slapped Seungkwan's arm in excitement. Seungkwan raised any eyebrow at her. "So you're willing to help me, a person you met five minutes ago, make their crush totally jealous of them?" He asked in disbelief. Jeonghan nodded excitedly. Seungkwan shook his head, a huge grin forming on his face. "This is going to be so much fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon gets salty. seungkwan gets defensive.

"You wanna sit with me and friends? I just figured cause your new you might know many people yet." Seungkwan asked as he and Jeonghan made their way to lunch. Jeonghan shook her head, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I met these two girls yesterday, Junhui and Minghao, who said I could sit with them." She said. Seungkwan nodded and quickly said goodbye to Jeonghan before joining his friends at their usual table.

"No way was that Jeonghan I just saw you talking to? As in the super hot Jeonghan that everyone wants?" Hoshi asked as soon as Seungkwan sat down. Seungkwan nodded and started digging into his sandwich. Hoshi gasped loudly and slapped Seungkwan on the arm. "How do you know her! Can you introduce her to me?" Hoshi pleaded, his eyes wide. Seungkwan shook his head and swallowed his sandwich. "We only met yesterday. She sat next to me in maths and we started talking." He said nonchalantly. "Why didn't you invite her to sit with us?" DK exclaimed. "She sits with Jun and Minghao." Seungkwan replied.

"It's not fair you get all the girls and you're not even attracted to them!" Hoshi whined. Seungkwan glared at him. "Shut up before someone hears you!" He snapped. "Oh come on Seungkwan who cares if you're gay? No one here cares about that stuff anymore." DK cut in. "I'm just worried about Vernon finding out. Who knows how he'll react." Seungkwan said, glancing over at Vernon's table. "No matter how much he hates you, I doubt Vernon would stoop so low to make fun of your sexuality." Hoshi said, following Seungkwan's gaze. "You don't know that." Seungkwan said quietly, before returning to his lunch.

\--

"Hey." Jeonghan greeted as she sat down next to Seungkwan. "How are Jun and Minghao treating you?" Seungkwan asked as Jeonghan pulled out her maths book. "They've been super lovely to me. They even asked if I wanted hang out this weekend." She replied, smiling at Seungkwan. "What you planning to get up to?" Seungkwan asked as he started doodling in his book. "I think they wanna go to the beach since the weather has been really nice lately. Hey you wanna come too? I'm sure Jun and Minghao won't mind." Jeonghan asked. Seungkwan glanced up at her in surprise. "Uh sure, that sounds great." He said quickly.

"What you guys talking about?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Seungkwan to jump slightly in surprise. He looked up to see Vernon standing in front of his table, a forced smile on his face. "Oh nothing, just making plans for the weekend. Anyway what's up?" Seungkwan asked causally, praising himself for being so smooth. "Um I just came over to borrow a pen." Vernon said, a slight edge to his voice. Seungkwan quickly fished one out of his pencil case. His hand brushed against Vernon's as he passed him the pen and his heart practically jumped out his chest. Vernon muttered a quick thanks before hurrying back to his desk.

"That's him right? The one you're crushing on?" Jeonghan whispered. Seungkwan nodded and averted his eyes that were glued to Vernon's back. Jeonghan grinned and pinched Seungkwan pink cheeks. "Awe look at my little Seungkwannie getting all shy!" She cooed. Seungkwan slapped her hand away and glared at her. "Since when am I shy?" He retorted and Jeonghan just laughed.

"Here give me your phone number so I can text you about this weekend." She said and Seungkwan grabbed her phone, putting his number in and texting himself before passing it back to her. "I'm changing your name to Lover Boy." Jeonghan said with a grin. "You better not!" Seungkwan growled and lunged for her phone but Jeonghan quickly locked it and stuffed it back in her pocket. "Fine then, your name can be Stupid Head." Seungkwan retorted, smiling proudly. "Oh wow I'm so offended!" Jeonghan teased but Seungkwan ignored her, giggling like a child as he typed in the name.

All through out class the pair continued their playful banter under Vernon's jealous gaze until the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Jeonghan quickly packed her stuff and said a quick goodbye to Seungkwan before racing out of class. Seungkwan took his time and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Vernon, the usual glare on his face. Seungkwan felt his heart skip a beat as they made eye contact, Vernon's brown eyes boring into his own. "Seungkwan." He spoke and Seungkwan felt his pulse quicken.

"What do you want?" He snapped, trying his best to ignore his feelings. Vernon huffed. "I don't know what she sees in you." He muttered under his breath. "Who, Jeonghan?" Seungkwan asked, feeling a slight pang at those words. "Do you even know how many guys like her? But for some absurd reason the only guy she pays attention to, is you." Vernon replied bitterly. Seungkwan smirked and flicked a his hair out of his eyes. "What can I say, I'm a lady killer." He replied coolly. Vernon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I should've known you'd be like this." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seungkwan spat, crossing his arms across his chest. "Look, I think you know by now that I want Jeonghan which means you need to stop talking to her or else." Vernon threatened, stepping closer and placing a hand on Seungkwan's shoulder, who froze at the sudden contact. He stared at Vernon for a few seconds before bursting into exaggerated laughter. "You think you can threaten me? Oh that's a laugh and a half!" Seungkwan teased, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Vernon grit his teeth in anger. "You're impossible." He snapped. "Well how do you expect me to take you seriously when you're acting like a brat who just got their toy stolen from them." Seungkwan retorted.

Vernon's face went red with anger and he opened his mouth to reply when the classroom door suddenly burst open. "There you are Ver- oh shit." Mingyu said as he took in the situation before him. Vernon looked about ready to punch the smug smile off Seungkwan's face. "Did you find hi- oh crap." Wonwoo exclaimed as he appeared behind Mingyu. "What you gonna do now, huh, kiddo?" Seungkwan taunted. "Don't call me that!" Vernon yelled before lunging at Seungkwan. He didn't get far however as Mingyu grabbed him, holding him back as Wonwoo positioned himself in between the two boys.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, ya hear?" Vernon yelled, struggling against Mingyu. "Like hell you will!" Seungkwan yelled, running forward to attack only to pulled back by Wonwoo. Vernon managed to get his hand free and grabbed Seungkwan's hair, yanking it towards him and causing Seungkwan to let out a high pitched scream. Seungkwan quickly sent his foot into Vernon's shin making the other boy cry out in pain. Mingyu finally managed to drag Vernon out of the classroom and Wonwoo made sure they were gone before releasing Seungkwan.

"Don't try and follow us." Wonwoo warned before running after his friends. Seungkwan huffed and adjusted his bag before exiting the classroom, ignoring the stares from his classmates who had lagged behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan are ready tO FIGHT.

Seungkwan shifted uncomfortably in his chair and turned to glare at Wonwoo who ignored him and continued writing down notes from the board. Wonwoo had forced Seungkwan and Vernon to sit together as punishment for what had happened the day before. Seungkwan's phone suddenly buzzed and he pulled it out. He grinned as he saw it was text from Jeonghan, telling him the details about their weekend plans. He set the phone down on the table, putting it in an obvious place where Vernon would be able to see it. His plan worked as Vernon glanced over, quickly reading the text from Jeonghan- Seungkwan had changed her name from Stupid Head to Jeonghanie and three love hearts just in case Vernon ever saw him get a text from the girl. Vernon's eyes narrowed and he turned on Seungkwan.

"How dare you, I thought I made it clear yester-" Vernon began but Seungkwan cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Vernon there's nothing you can do to stop me from attending this date with Jeonghan." He said. Vernon's face puffed with anger at the word 'date' and abruptly stood up, letting his chair fall back. Seungkwan looked up in surprise before jumping to his feet as well.

"Vernon! Seungkwan! What do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked. Vernon ignored him and held Seungkwan's gaze. "You little shit." He hissed before lunging at Seungkwan, tackling him to the ground. The class was plunged into chaos as everyone jumped out of their seats, watching the two boys roll around the floor, bumping into desks while they tried to hit each other. Wonwoo flew out of his seat and attempted to split the boys up but ended up getting hit in the face by Vernon's leg as he tried to knee Seungkwan in the groin.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled, throwing Seungkwan off Vernon. The two boys scrambled to their feet, still glaring at each other. "Two weeks of detention for both of you! Now get out of my class!" The teacher yelled. Seungkwan and Vernon quickly walked over to their desks and gathered their things. Seungkwan glanced over to Jeonghan who was doing everything she could not to laugh. He winked at her before racing out of the classroom, desperate to escape his teacher's wrath.

\--

"So I heard you got into a scrap with Vernon in the middle of class." Hoshi said in accusatory voice as Seungkwan sat down. DK looked up in surprise. "In the middle of class? That's a first!" He exclaimed. Seungkwan shrugged, glancing over to Vernon's table. "For goodness sake Seungkwan, if you continue like this you're gonna get yourself expelled!" Hoshi said, slamming his hand down on the table. "What was it about this time?" DK asked.

"Well actually it was about Jeonghan. Vernon found out about our 'date' this weekend." Seungkwan said casually. DK's mouth fell open and even Hoshi shut up. "D-Date? But you're gay!" DK cried. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic it's not actually a date. She just invited me to the beach to hang out with her and her friends." Seungkwan explained. "Why didn't you invite us?" Hoshi exclaimed and Seungkwan shrugged.

"Oh Seungcheol!" DK suddenly exclaimed, glancing at someone behind Seungkwan. Seungcheol pulled out the chair next to Seungkwan and sat down. "So I heard from Vernon that you've been getting pretty close with Jeonghan lately and I wanted ask you a favour." He said and Seungkwan glared back at him. "Let me guess you want to use me to get closer to her, right?" He said, crossing his arms. "Yeah pretty much. I was thinking, how about you invite your friends to the beach with Jeonghan. By friends I mean all of us, including Vernon. This is a chance for you guys to spend more time together and set your silly little rivalry aside while I get to spend time with Jeonghan." Seungcheol said.

"That sounds like a great idea! We're in!" Hoshi cut in. "Great! See you guys later." Seungcheol said, getting up and skipping back to his table. "Are you going to be okay with this Seungkwan?" DK asked and Hoshi waved his hands. "Of course he is!" He said and DK frowned at him. "Yeah whatever just use me to get closer to Seungcheol and his friends, who cares." Seungkwan snapped. "See? He said it's fine!" Hoshi exclaimed and DK rolled his eyes. Seungkwan would never admit this but he was actually fine with Seungcheol and those guys inviting themselves along to his beach plans. Any chance to see Vernon.

Seungkwan got up and walked over to Jeonghan's table were she was laughing about something with Jun and Minghao. "Hey guys." He greeted as he stopped in front of them. "Hey." Jeonghan replied with a smile. Jun and Minghao waved. "Uh so about this weekend, is it alright if I bring some friends? They really want to meet you guys." Seungkwan explained. "Depends on who your friends are." Jun spoke up. "Well that would be Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Joshua, Jihoon, Dino and Vernon." Seungkwan listed off, watching as Jun's eyes lit up. Everyone would kill for a chance to hang out with Seungcheol's group. "Oh of course that's fine." Minghao said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Is it okay with you Jeonghan?" Seungkwan asked. "Hm? Oh yeah it's totally fine with me." She replied, grinning at Seungkwan. "Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Seungkwan said, waving goodbye and heading back to his table. "The girls agreed which means we'll all be hanging out tomorrow." Seungkwan informed his friends as he sat down again. Hoshi practically squealed with delight and even DK couldn't hide the excitement on his face. "But what about you and Vernon?" DK asked, a worried look on his face.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be able to put our differences aside for one day." Seungkwan replied with a smile. DK and Hoshi glanced at each other with confused expressions before turning to stare at Seungkwan. "D-Did he really just say that?" Hoshi asked in disbelief. "Are you feeling okay?" DK asked, reaching across the table to feel Seungkwan's forehead. Seungkwan slapped his hand away and glared at his friends. "You guys are just being dramatic now. Me and Vernon can get along for just one day I'm sure."

Boy was he wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes to the beach. shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav chapter so far heheheh

"Seungkwan just let me pick one song!" Jeonghan whined, trying once again to unlock Seungkwan's phone. "I told you, whoever drives gets the aux cord." Seungkwan snapped, taking his hand off the wheel to smack Jeonghan's away as she went to disconnect his phone.

"Stop whining and let him play his music bitch ass." Minghao spoke up from the backseat, taking her head off of Jun's shoulder to glare at the girl sitting in front of her. Jeonghan swivelled around in her seat to face the back. "You know you used to be so cute and nice. What happened?" Jeonghan asked, pouting at the younger girl. Jun smiled fondly at Minghao as she reached over to flick Jeonghan's forehead. "We got close, that's what happened." She retorted, resting back in her seat as Jeonghan's hand flew up to cover her sore forehead.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me today?" She whined, slumping back in her seat. "Wow you're even more of a princess than I am sometimes." Seungkwan said, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you guys. You know I could trade you for better friends. Everyone wants to be friends with the new girl. Consider yourselves lucky I picked you." Jeonghan said with a smirk but her tone made it clear she was joking. "Oh please it's been like a week. You're old news now." Jun said with a grin. Minghao and Seungkwan laughed as Jeonghan nearly fell out of her seat trying to reach Jun to give her a smack.

"Alright ladies, we're here." Seungkwan announced as he pulled into the parking lot by the beach. He cut the engine and the four of them climbed out of the car. Seungkwan quickly opened the boot and pulled out of some blankets and beach chairs, passing them out to the girls to carry. "Hoshi texted saying they're on their way now and but I'm not sure about Seungcheol and his friends. They might be here already." Seungkwan said as they made their way down to the beach and looked for a nice spot.

Just as they finished setting up the chairs and blankets, Seungkwan heard a voice yell his name and turned to see Seungcheol running towards him, an excited grin stretched across his face. Seungkwan watched as Mingyu and Wonwoo hopped out of Seungcheol's car, followed closely by Vernon. A second later Joshua, Jihoon and Dino jumped out, carrying suspicious looking boxes and a bundle of blankets. Mingyu casually wrapped an arm around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close as they talked quietly to one another while strolling down to the beach. A soft smile spread across Wonwoo's face as he listened closely to every word that came out of Mingyu's mouth. Vernon on the other hand placed his hands deep into the pockets of his black hoodie and sulked along behind his friends.

"Hi guys!" Seungcheol exclaimed as he reached Seungkwan and the girls. Seungkwan rolled his eyes as Seungcheol pulled him in for an awkward hug. "Jeonghan this is my friend Seungcheol. He's really been looking forward to meeting you." Seungkwan said in a bored voice and watched as Seungcheol gently bowed to Jeonghan before shaking her hand. Jeonghan graced him with her shy but angelic smile and Seungkwan swore Seungcheol stopped breathing for a second.

"Also these are my friends Minghao and Junhui. Jun, Minghao this is Wonwoo, Mingyu, Joshua, Jihoon, Dino and uh Vernon." Seungkwan said, awkwardly introducing everyone who said their shy hellos. "Where's Hoshi and DK?" Mingyu asked after polietly shaking Jun's hand. A loud screech sounded out and everyone turned to see a beat-up blue Audi come to a sudden stop, nearly hitting Seungkwan's car. "Look no further." Seungkwan muttered to Mingyu as his two best friends climbed out of the car. "I'm never letting you drive again! You almost killed me like five times!" Hoshi yelled to a sheepish looking DK. "I promise I'm a good driver! I was just nervous after almost hitting that guy who cut me off on the highway!" DK defended as the pair walked towards Seungkwan and the others.

"I swear to god if there is even one scratch on my car-" Hoshi cut himself off as he realised they were being watched. "Oh hi everyone!" DK said brightly, waving enthusiastically at the group waiting for them. "Did you bring blankets like I asked?" Seungkwan asked, not bothering to introduce the newcomers. "Oh crap, I knew we forgot something!" DK exclaimed. Seungkwan stared at him in disbelief. "I gave you guys one job. One fucking job and you couldn't even manage that." He snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's okay I think we brought more than enough." Joshua said kindly, holding up the numerous blankets in his arms. "Yeah so chill out, Sasskwan." Vernon snapped as he lamely kicked some sand in Seungkwan's direction.

"Play nice." Seungcheol warned, glaring over his shoulder at Vernon who ignored his gaze. "Anyway we brought beer and blankets so let's get this party started yeah?" Jihoon spoke up, holding up the box in his arms. Everyone cheered and started placing the blankets down as Jihoon opened the box, passing out the beers to everyone.

\--

After hours of playing in the sand and admiring the girls in their bikinis, everyone got dressed into their warm clothes to watch the sun go down. Seungcheol even had the brilliant idea of starting a small campfire which turned out to be very successful. They all huddled in a group around the flames, drinking and talking while simply enjoying each other's company. Seungkwan smiled as he watched Jeonghan snuggle in closer to Seungcheol who wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, the fire lighting up their warm expressions. He also noticed Wonwoo and Mingyu under the same blanket, sitting so close together that Mingyu had pretty much become Wonwoo's seat.

"How about we play a game?" Minghao spoke up and everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Spin the bottle? That's always interesting." Jeonghan suggested with a playful smile. Everyone laughed and glanced at one another, the idea seeming a little ridiculous with the small number of females present. "I vote yes!" Junhui said and Minghao nodded. "Alright, someone get a bottle, let's do this!" Seungkwan said, standing up from his seat and searching around for an empty bottle. Seungcheol passed him one and Seungkwan set it up in the sand, close to the fire.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked and Minghao quickly raised her hand. Everyone watched as she stood up crouched next to the bottle, giving it a good spin. Seungkwan gasped as it landed directly on Mingyu who blushed furiously. "Oh not him!" Minghao whined and Mingyu glared playfully at her. Everyone cheered as he got up and gave the girl a chaste peck on the lips. She screamed and quickly rubbed her mouth as she ran back to her seat. Mingyu wasted no time in spinning and the bottle which landed on Wonwoo. His face turned completely white and he visibly gulped.

"No getting around this you have to kiss on the lips!" Seungcheol said as Mingyu complained loudly. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Everyone chanted as Mingyu slowly approached Wonwoo, who looked like he wanted to die. Mingyu knelt before the older boy and his hands naturally went to cup his face as he quickly leaned it, their lips pressing together. The kiss lasted for a second longer than necessary and both boys were flushed red as they pulled away. The boys all cringed and curled their fingers into fists but they girls cheered and clapped, excited grins on their faces. Wonwoo quickly got out of his seat and spun the bottle under Mingyu's watchful gaze. Much to his horror, the bottle landed on Seungkwan.

"Someone save me!" Seungkwan screamed, leaping out of his seat and running away as Wonwoo approached him, a wicked smile on his face. Seungcheol and Jeonghan jumped to their feet as well, joining the chase with mischievous smiles. Everyone watched with amused expressions as Jeonghan tackled Seungkwan to the ground. Seungcheol arrived a second later and the pair grabbed Seungkwan's arms, holding him down as Wonwoo approached them. Seungkwan thrashed around, screaming at the top of lungs as Wonwoo kneeled before him. The older boy leaned forward and gave Seungkwan a sloppy peck on the lips, much to everyone's disgust. Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally released him and Seungkwan curled up into a ball, his expression completely blank.

Eventually everyone calmed down and Seungkwan mustered all his energy to get off the ground and take his spin. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Seungkwan watched the bottle spin in a full circle before slowing down and finally coming to stop right in front of.. Vernon. Everything went quiet as everyone's eyes switched between Seungkwan and Vernon who were both frozen in shock. Seungkwan's mind went completely blank as he stared dumbly at the bottle, unable to meet Vernon's gaze. A loud sigh broke through the silence and Seungkwan's head snapped up to glare at Vernon, the owner of the sigh. "Let's just get this over with." Vernon said, ignoring Seungkwan's angry gaze.

"Vernon don't-" Seungkwan was cut off in the middle of his sentence by as a pair of warm lips connected with his own. Seungkwan froze, his eyes opening wide as he realised what was happening. Vernon's hands were clutching his arms, keeping him close as his lips gently moved against Seungkwan's. Seungkwan finally found it in himself to move, bringing his hands up to Vernon's chest and gently pushing against it. He could feel Vernon smirk against his lips as his hands moved up to cup Seungkwan's face, completely trapping him. Seungkwan, now on the verge of panicking, pushed with all his might and finally Vernon pulled away, a smug smile plastered all over his face. And before anyone could react Seungkwan pulled back his fist and punched Vernon straight in the jaw.

"Fuck!" Vernon yelped, tumbling backwards while clutching his face. "Seungkwan are you insane?" Hoshi yelled, jumping out of his seat and rushing to help Vernon. "I-I didn't mean to it was just reflex!" Seungkwan cried out, waving his hands around. "Oh my god is his jaw broken?" Seungcheol asked, helping Hoshi pull Vernon off the ground. "Reflex my ass! Get back here you cabbage-headed son of a bitch!" Vernon yelled, lunging at Seungkwan and grabbing a fistful of his hair. "I swear to god I'm telling the truth!" Seungkwan screamed as he clawed at Vernon's hand that was yanking his precious hair around. As soon as Vernon loosened his hold on Seungkwan's hair the older boy managed to yank his arm towards him and clamped his jaw around it.

"He's fucking biting me!" Vernon yelled at the top his lungs as Hoshi attempted to pull Seungkwan away from Vernon while Seungcheol tried grabbing Vernon's arms. Vernon ripped out of Seungcheol's grasp and tackled Seungkwan into the sand, the two boys rolling across the ground, a mess of kicks and jabs. Seungkwan finally let out a high pitched scream and rolled out of Vernon's grasp. "He hit me in the balls!" He squeaked out as Hoshi and Seungcheol pounced on them, splitting the two boys up for good. "The bitch kneed in me in the fucking nuts!" He whined as Hoshi dragged him back to his seat. Jeonghan and the girls were in a fit of laughter, completely amused by the whole scene whereas the boys were glaring at the pair.

"I can't believe you two managed to ruin this night. You're really unbelievable." Jihoon spoke up, shaking his head in disappointment. "I should've known something like this would happen! When will they stop?" Mingyu wailed dramatically, burying his head into Wonwoo's chest as Wonwoo patted his hair. "Well I for one found this very enjoyable." Jeonghan said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Trust me you'll get sick of it soon." Seungcheol said, his expression completely soulless. "I don't know why you're complaining, this was your idea!" Seungkwan snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Seungcheol.

"Hey leave him alone! This is all because of you!" Vernon butted in. "Me? How is any of this MY fault? You're the one who kissed me!" Seungkwan shouted, stomping his foot in the sand like a kid. "You punched me in the face!" Vernon shouted back. "You kicked me in the balls!" The two boys glared at each other, both refusing to back down. "You're right I'm already over this." Minghao suddenly said, rolling her eyes. "You stay out of this!" Seungkwan snapped at her. "Yo! Don't start with me Seungkwan, I know Kung-Fu okay?" Minghao said sharply, glaring at Seungkwan who immediately backed off. "That's right she'll fuck you up." Jun said quietly, grinning at Minghao.

"Right fun's over. Let's head back before Vernon opens his dumb mouth and Seungkwan tries to punch him, again." Joshua said, standing up and starting to pack up the blankets. "You know we should do this again sometime, it was fun." DK said cheerily as he started helping Joshua. "DK are you fucking stupid?" Hoshi snapped, hitting his friend on the head. "What? What did I do?" DK whined, pouting slightly as he rubbed his head. "DK has a point though. This was really fun until Seungkwan and Vernon ruined it." Dino spoke up. "Don't even start." Wonwoo warned as Seungkwan opened his mouth to protest. Vernon and Seungkwan both glared at their friends who continued to chat idly among themselves as they packed up their things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food fiiiight.

"Seungkwanieeee!" A loud voice yelled out, causing every head in the corridor to turn and stare at the owner. "Oh my god Mingyu do you ever shut the fuck up?" Seungkwan sighed as the taller boy ran up to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Trust me he never does." Wonwoo spoke up, appearing on the other side of Seungkwan. "How you been my main man?" Mingyu asked, ignoring the comments about him. "I thought he was your main man?" Seungkwan asked, pointing at Wonwoo who pouted. "I accidentally ate one of the lollipops he stored in my locker so we're not on speaking terms apparently." He explained. Mingyu nodded in his head furiously in agreement. "It was a purple one too." He stated. "You have like a hundred lollipops why can't I have just one? And it was in my locker." Wonwoo whined, glaring cutely at the younger boy over Seungkwan's head. "Because they're mine and I paid for them!" Mingyu retorted, sticking his tongue out at Wonwoo.

"You guys are like five year olds I swear to god." Seungkwan huffed, rolling his eyes. "Hey you're one to talk cabbage head." Mingyu fired back, a sly smile on his face. "Did you just call me- come back here you little shit!" Seungkwan yelled as Mingyu giggled and ran off before Seungkwan could grab a fistful of his hair. "Can you believe that guy?" Seungkwan snapped, turning on Wonwoo. "At least he's still talking to you." Wonwoo replied sullenly. "You've got to be fucking joking." Seungkwan said as the two boys walked into the cafeteria. "Seungkwan, Wonwoo!" DK yelled, waving the boys over to the table he was sitting at. Jeonghan looked up and smiled at Seungkwan, patting the seat next to her. Seungcheol and Vernon were in the process of pushing another table over so everyone could fit while Jihoon, Joshua and Dino were standing by and being completely unhelpful.

"There you are germ-boy!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he noticed Mingyu trying to conceal himself behind Minghao and Jun who kept pushing him away. "Fuck- I'm sorry I called you cabbage head, please don't hurt me!" Mingyu said, quickly moving around the table as Seungkwan chased after him. "Sit your butts down and eat." Seungcheol snapped, grabbing Mingyu and forcing him into a seat. Seungkwan huffed and took a seat next to Jeonghan, much to Vernon's dismay. "Seungkwan have you finished your assingment for maths yet?" Wonwoo asked, plopping down in between Vernon and Mingyu.

"Fucking fight me Jeon Wonwoo." Seungkwan snapped, shoveling food into his mouth. "I'll take that as a no." Wonwoo said with a chuckle. "Teacher Kim has been a real pain my ass lately, I'd rather make out with a whale than do another one of her assignments." Vernon said his face scrunching up in anger. "Of course you'd say something like that." Seungkwan replied quietly. Vernon picked an olive out of his salad and threw it at Seungkwan's head. "Don't act you wouldn't do the same." He snapped. "No offence but I really wouldn't." Seungkwan replied, cocking an eyebrow at the younger boy. "You know what, since you love assignments so much why don't you just shove them up your ass?" Vernon said, pelting Seungkwan with olives.

"Fucking stop Vernon!" Seungcheol whined as the olives bounced off Seungkwan's forehead and started hitting the people around him. "Go fuck a whale you bestiality-loving freak." Seungkwan fired back, grabbing a salad leaf off of Jeonghan's tray and throwing it back at Vernon. "My lunch!" Jeonghan complained as Vernon went into full anger mode, grabbing a handful of salad and aiming it straight for Seungkwan's face. The salad flew everywhere, landing all over Seungkwan and the people sitting beside him.

"You have got to be fucking joking me." Jeonghan snapped, wiping ranch dressing off her cheek. "Oh fuck you're in trouble now." Dino whispered as he watched Jihoon slowly remove the lettuce leaf that was stuck to the side of his face. The pink-haired boy slowly stood up from his seat, his face completely blank as Vernon's eyes grew wide and he shrunk back in his seat. "Jihoon bro-" Vernon was cut off by an entire tray of food being thrown at his head. Everyone gasped and stared at Jihoon who had quietly sat back down again and was munching away on Dino's food. "Holy fuck he got you bad." Mingyu whispered as he everyone turned to look at the mess of food in Vernon's hair and all down his shirt.

Seungkwan managed to contain himself for a full two seconds before breaking out into loud fits of laughter. "This isn't funny you little shit!" Vernon yelled, his cheeks flushed bright red with anger. "He's right this isn't funny, you guys are the most immature group of people I've ever met. Seungkwan go help Vernon clean Jihoon's lunch off his face." Seungcheol spoke up, motioning for Vernon to get out of his seat.

"What, why should I help him? He brought this on himself!" Seungkwan whined, glaring at Seungcheol. "Go or I'll kick your ass." The older boy replied, his face remaining devoid of any emotion. Seungkwan reluctantly got up and marched off to the bathrooms, Vernon trailing along behind him. Truthfully Seungkwan was grateful to get some alone time with Vernon but the boy in question did not seem pleased about it at all. "Don't look at me like that, this is your fault." Seungkwan said as the two boys entered the empty men's room. "It's taking everything in me not punch you right now." Vernon hissed as Seungkwan grabbed some toilet paper and began wiping the various food remains off his face.

The two boys worked in silence for what felt like hours to get every bit of Jihoon's salad and meatloaf out of Vernon's hair. Once it was all gone Seungkwan brushed Vernon's wet fringe back from his forehead, a small smile on his face as he relished in the feeling of his hair against Seungkwan's hand. As he finally pulled away he noticed the glare on Vernon's face was gone and instead the younger boy was staring at Seungkwan with an unreadable expression. "What?" Seungkwan snapped, his gaze meeting Vernon's unwavering stare. "I've never seen you smile like that before, especially not at me." Vernon replied, the sincerity of his tone sending shivers down Seungkwan's spine.

"Well you've never given me a reason to I guess." Seungkwan replied with a shrug, leaning back against the sink behind him. Vernon suddenly stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Seungkwan's face. "Seungkwan can I ask you something? And don't say 'you just did' otherwise I really will punch you." Vernon said with a stern look. "Fine go ahead." Seungkwan replied, genuinely curious at this point.

"Do you really hate me? I know we fight all the time but, I dunno, I guess I just want to know if you truly dislike me as a person or-" Vernon cut himself off as Seungkwan gently lifted up his hand to smooth back a loose piece of wet hair that was hanging in Vernon's eyes. The hand then moved to rest on the younger boy's shoulder as Vernon stared at Seungkwan with a slightly confused expression. "I've never hated you Vernon." Seungkwan said softly before letting his hand drop and moving to walk past Vernon and out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan stop fighting... or do they?

The next week of school went by smoothly much to everyone's surprise. Seungcheol kept congratulating Vernon and Seungkwan for remaining civil for a whole week and even Hoshi and DK were impressed at the sudden change. However the two boys hadn't spoken a word to each other since their conversation in the bathroom and Seungkwan could not be more upset about it. He blamed himself for telling Vernon the truth seeing as their rivalry was the only chance he got to hold a conversation with the boy he'd been crushing on for years now.

But if Vernon felt their rivalry was over because of what Seungkwan told him then that meant there was no need for them to interact with each other anymore. While all his friends enjoyed a peaceful and drama free week, Seungkwan become less talkative and more and more detached as all his thoughts were consumed with regret. His friends began noticing his unusual quietness but Seungkwan just blamed it on stress or lack of sleep so they didn't question him too much.

"Hey Boo." Jeonghan greeted as she took her seat and opened her maths book. "Hey." Seungkwan replied, his eyes fixed on Vernon's back. Jeonghan followed his gaze and sighed quietly. "What's been going on with you lately Seungkwan? And don't say stress because I know it has something to do with Vernon, you guys haven't been the same since the day Jihoon dumped his lunch all over him." Jeonghan said, her gentle gaze fixed on Seungkwan.

"It's nothing really. I told Vernon I don't hate him that's all." Seungkwan said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "That's good though right?" Jeonghan asked, slightly confused. "I guess so. It just means me and Vernon don't have a reason to talk anymore. Our hatred for each other was the only reason we started talking in the first place. As fucked up as it is I actually miss our fights." Seungkwan said, fiddling with his hands. Jeonghan nodded in understanding and placed her hand on top of Seungkwan's. "I get it. Don't worry it's not like you guys are going to become complete strangers to each other. You see him everyday in maths and at lunch. You guys will have to talk to each other eventually if you share the same friends."

"It just feels weird between us now, I don't know how to explain it." Seungkwan said with a sigh. "That won't last. Besides even though you don't hate him Vernon is still jealous of you right? He's bound to start trying to fight you again if you get him mad enough." Jeonghan said, sending Seungkwan a cheeky wink. Seungkwan instantly lit up at that. How could he have forgotten about his and Vernon's little battle over Jeonghan? This was the perfect way to get them talking again.

"Thanks Jeonghan you the real MVP." Seungkwan said, patting Jeonghan on the back who just nodded and flicked her hair out of her eyes. The lesson droned on and Seungkwan napped through most of it but his brain was working hard to come up with a plan to get Vernon mad at him again. Finally the bell rang and Jeonghan quickly packed up her stuff before waving to Seungkwan and walking off, waving to Vernon and Wonwoo as she headed out the door. Vernon's face went noticeably pinker as his gaze remained on Jeonghan's back until she was out of sight.

"Yo lover boy, quit drooling, it's not a good look on you." Seungkwan said as he gathered his books and walked over to where Vernon and Wonwoo sat. Vernon's mouth snapped shut and he turned to glare at Seungkwan. "Hey watch it you two. We've had a really pleasant week and I'd like to keep it that way. "Shut up Wonwoo." Vernon and Seungkwan said at the same time. Wonwoo sighed and quickly grabbed his stuff before walking past the two boys and out of the class. Vernon watched him leave with a confused expression. "Wow since when does he think it's a good idea to leave us two alone?"

"I don't have time for this Vernon, I just came to say that I like Jeonghan and I'm not giving up on her so you can suck my ass." Seungkwan said before turning on his heel and he walking away from the younger boy. He didn't get very far as Vernon reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling Seungkwan back to face him. "Seungkwan are you serious right now? Why her? You've never shown an interest in any girl before, why did you have to pick her?" He said, the anger bubbling in tone. "Because I like her, why else?" Seungkwan said nonchalantly, giving a small shrug.

"I don't think you do. I think you're doing this just to piss me off and I want to know why. I thought we were finally done hating each other." Vernon said, his tone dangerously calm as he stepped closer to Seungkwan and stared him down. "This isn't all about you Vernon. I genuinely like her and there's nothing you can do about it." Seungkwan snapped, slightly panicked at the thought of Vernon figuring out what was going on. "Oh my god- you're impossible you know that? Fuck!" Vernon yelled, shoving Seungkwan so hard that he lost balance and fell to the ground. Seungkwan quickly scrambled to his feet, a wide grin on his face. "Sorry Chwe but I can't help being who I am." He said in a silky voice before sprinting out of the classroom as Vernon lunged at him.

\--

"Will you two ever shut up? I think I'm really going insane!" Minghao whined, glaring at Vernon and Seungkwan whose gazes were fixed on one another. They had been non-stop bickering for the past ten minutes and everyone was over it. "What will it take to make you guys be quiet for the rest of lunch?" Seungcheol asked with a sigh. "Buy us ice cream." Vernon said and Seungkwan nodded in agreement. "I'm on it!" Dino said as he shot out of his seat. Everyone groaned in disappointment as any time spent away from Seungkwan and Vernon felt like heaven.

"Hey guys you wanna go check out that new amusement park that opened up yesterday?" Jun spoke up. "Yeah that sounds good. Everyone in?" Joshua asked, glancing around the table. Everyone agreed and Seungcheol started arranging a time and day to go. "I'm not good with big rides though." Seungkwan mused to himself. "Just ride the kiddie ones then you pussy." Vernon cut in and before Seungkwan could reply he felt someone shove a cold ice block into his hands. "There's your ice cream now no fighting for the next forty-five minutes like we agreed." Dino said, shoving the other ice block in Vernon's direction. "Thanks Big D." Vernon said, quickly opening the wrapper.

"Did you just call my boy Big D?" Mingyu asked, staring at Vernon in utter shock. "It sounded a lot less sexual in my head." Vernon said with a shrug, taking a huge bite out of his ice block. Seungkwan curled his hands into fists, almost shaking at the effort not to make a remark about Vernon's nickname for the youngest member of their squad. "I bet it's killing you not being able to say anything right now right Seungkwan?" Jeonghan said with an evil smile. Seungkwan pulled the finger at her and concentrated on eating his snack.

"Fuck!" Vernon suddenly exclaimed as his ice block slipped out his grasp and hit the floor with a soft thud. Everyone turned to stare at Seungkwan, waiting for him to react. Seungkwan's face turned bright red as he desperately tried to contain his laughter. "Don't you dare." Jihoon warned, glaring intensely at Seungkwan. "I'm warning you right now Boo, you hold yourself together or else." Seungcheol chimed in. It took a full two minutes before Seungkwan finally calmed down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of lunch went smoothly enough until the lunch bell rang and Vernon jumped out his seat. He took two steps before slipping in the melted mess of an ice block and falling hard on his ass. Before anyone could do anything Seungkwan let out the loudest laugh of his life, his whole body shaking as he pointed at Vernon still on the ground.

"You're just about the dumbest person I've ever met!" Seungkwan managed to get out between fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Fucking fight me cabbage head!" Vernon yelled, springing to his feet and drop kicking Seungkwan hard enough to send the older boy stumbling backwards. "Oh it's on now you fucker!" Seungkwan screamed, flying towards Vernon and grabbing a fistful of his hair. The boys barely managed to get in a few solid hits before they were ripped apart by Seungcheol and Wonwoo and dragged off to class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement parks are very amusing.

"Lets gooooo!" Hoshi yelled as he and DK split off from the group and began sprinting towards the entrance of the newly opened Lotto World. "Why the fuck is he so excited all the time?" Jihoon muttered to himself and Seungkwan grinned at him. He knew the little guy had a secret soft spot for Hoshi but would never admit it. "What ride do you wanna go on first Jeonghanie?" Seungkwan spoke loudly, placing his arm over the girl's shoulders and smirking at Vernon who was watching his every move. "Not so fast Boo. Jeonghan's riding the pirate ship with me. You get to ride the rollercoaster with Vernon as punishment for your little fight yesterday." Seungcheol said with a grin as he pushed Seungkwan's arm away from Jeonghan who burst out laughing at Seungkwan's expression.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at?" Seungkwan hissed, punching Seungcheol on the arm. "What's wrong Seungkwanie, you're not scared of the big boy rides are you?" Vernon said in a baby voice, reaching over to pinch Seungkwan's cheek. "The only scary thing about that ride is the fact that I have to sit next to you, lover boy." Seungkwan shot back, smacking Vernon's hand away from his face. "Play nice you two. I won't let you ruin the good vibe we have going right now." Wonwoo warned, glaring at the two boys. "Nothing's going to bring this boy down!" Mingyu exclaimed loudly, pointing two thumbs at himself. Wonwoo glare melted as he let a small giggle at Mingyu's antics.

"Why do you look so happy about all this. Did you not hear the part about us having to ride a rollercoaster together." Seungkwan asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Vernon who shrugged. "Anything to keep you away from Jeonghan." He said in a cheery voice. The group finally approached the ticket stall where DK and Hoshi were waiting for them. Once all thirteen tickets were bought the group headed inside the park and began splitting off into groups to head of to their respective rides. "Wait for me Jeonghan! I'll be back for you!" Seungkwan yelled dramatically, reaching out his hand for Jeonghan who just laughed and waved the boy off as Vernon grabbed Seungkwan's arm and began forcefully dragging him away.

Much to Seungkwan's surprise Vernon kept his arm linked with his as they walked in silence towards the rollercoaster. Seungkwan couldn't help the small fluttering feeling his stomach at the skinship which made it hard to concentrate. "Wanna buy some candy floss before we get in line?" Vernon suddenly asked and Seungkwan just nodded, still unable to say much with Vernon's arm brushing up against his own. "You do you realise you don't have to keep holding my arm like this." Seungkwan finally muttered, his face a shade redder than it was before. "This is just a safety precaution. I can't have you running off to ride the pirate ship with Jeonghan." Vernon said as they approached the candy floss stand.They quickly bought the pink floss and joined the queue for the rollercoaster which was the biggest line Seungkwan had ever seen in his life.

"Vernon this going to take hours! Lets just go on something else." Seungkwan whined, taking his arm that wasn't linked and hitting his hand on Vernon's chest. "You're just saying that cause you're scared." Vernon said with a smirk, taking a wad of candy floss and offering it to Seungkwan who opened his mouth, allowing Vernon to pop it inside. "So you're willing to stand here for hours in the sun just to ride that thing for five minutes." Seungkwan mumbled through his mouthful of candy floss, gesturing at the ride in front of them. "It's worth it if I get to see you scared shitless." Vernon said, the smirk never leaving his face. "Me? Scared shitless? Vernon my sweet innocent child, there's nothing in this world that scares me anymore. I am immune to all that frightens you simple-minded sheeple." Seungkwan said, grabbing another handful of candy floss and winking at Vernon who just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You say the weirdest shit sometimes." He said and Seungkwan just hummed in agreement, too busy devouring the pink fluff to reply to Vernon's remark. About half an hour passed before Vernon and Seungkwan neared the front of the line and the older boy could feel his anxiety slowly building up. Seungkwan hated to admit it but he really did not like rollercoasters. The big mechanical machine just seemed like a massive death trap in his eyes. One the outside however Seungkwan looked completely calm, unable to express his fear with Vernon staring at him each time the line moved, waiting to see if he would freak out. "Admit it cabbage patch, you're scared." Vernon finally said as the two moved so close to the front of the line that they were guaranteed to be on the next ride. "Not at all." Seungkwan said, his voice cracking with fear as his hands began to shake.

"Admit and I'll let you chicken out." Vernon said, a satisfied grin on his face. "Never!" Seungkwan hissed and Vernon just shrugged. "Doesn't effect me either way." Seungkwan glared at the younger boy who still had that stupid grin on his face. There was no way he would ever admit his weakness to his arch nemesis but at the same time he really didn't want to get on that ride. "Last chance!" Vernon said in a sing-song voice as the rollercoaster came into sight, heading towards the end of the ride. "I'll ride this thing ten times in a row! Nothing scares me!" Seungkwan shot back and Vernon just laughed. The coaster finally came to a stop and the people flooded off it. The worker at the front of the line began waving them through and Seungkwan suddenly realised he'd made a terrible mistake. The two boys climbed into their seats and pulled the safety bar down, securing it in place.

"Nothing scares you huh?" Vernon said as he glanced over at Seungkwan and noticed his extremely pale face and shaking hands. "N-Nope!" Seungkwan replied, the fear in his voice becoming painfully obvious. The ride started moving forward slowly and Seungkwan nearly pissed his pants as he noticed the steep climb before them. The coaster picked up the pace and began rattling up the first part of the ride, climbing higher and higher. Vernon was grinning madly while Seungkwan looked like he might vomit at any moment. "You ready cabbage patch?" Vernon yelled as they finally reached the top and the coaster paused for a few moments. Seungkwan opened his mouth to respond when the coaster suddenly lurched forward and began it's steep decent.

For the rest of the ride all that came out of Seungkwan's mouth was a series of high pitched screams of fear, much to Vernon's delight. As the ride finally came to the end Seungkwan had just about lost his voice and Vernon's sides hurt from laughing. They both got out of their seats and Seungkwan managed to stumble over to the exit, only just making it out of the building before his knees suddenly gave out. It took a full two minutes for Vernon to stop laughing and help Seungkwan to his feet. He grabbed Seungkwan's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, supporting his weight as Seungkwan's legs were too weak to walk on his own. Seungkwan's racing heart only increased it's pace and his face flushed a deeper shade of red. "My god Seungkwan how did you manage to scream like that for so long? I'm actually impressed!" Vernon said between fits of laughter. "Fuck off Chwe." Seungkwan croaked out, only fuelling Vernon's laughter. "You can't even talk, oh my god!" Vernon exclaimed, laughing so hard that tears began forming in the corner of his eyes.

The walk over to the cafe their friends had arranged to meet at took way longer than it should have as Seungkwan kept using his free arm to jab Vernon in the ribs for intimating his scream. They finally approached the cafe where Hoshi called out to them, waving the two boys over to their table. "Why are you guys walking like that?" Minghao asked, gesturing at Seungkwan's arm around Vernon's shoulders and Vernon's arm that was supporting Seungkwan's waist. "Our little cabbage patch kid here got so scared by the rollercoaster that he collapsed right outside the attraction." Vernon said in a smug voice before letting out a cry of pain as Seungkwan sent another jab into his side. The two boys sat down in between Hoshi and DK who passed them a bottle of water and a bag of chips.

"How was the rollercoaster anyway?" Joshua asked, smiling kindly at Seungkwan who moaned loudly at the question. "Seungkwan literally screamed the whole time and I'm not even exaggerating when I say literally. It was hilarious." Vernon said, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth. "That was the worst thing I've experienced in my eighteen years of living." Seungkwan said, his voice still slightly croaky. "Oh my god is your throat okay?" Jun asked with an amused expression. Seungkwan shook his head before taking a big gulp of water. "That's fucking brilliant, wish I'd been there to see it." Jeonghan said and Seungkwan glared at her. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't ditch me for Seungcheol!" He rasped, wagging a finger at her as she and Seungcheol grinned at him sheepishly.

"Next time I'll ride the pirate ship with you I promise!" She said and Vernon started coughing loudly, almost choking on his chips. Seungkwan grinned at him, instantly feeling better. "You hear that Vernonie? I get to ride the pirate ship with Jeonghan and you don't!" Seungkwan sung, poking Vernon's cheek. "Watch it or I'll send you straight back to the rollercoaster." Vernon retorted. Seungkwan immediately clamped his mouth shut, much to everyone's amusement, especially Vernon's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sLEEPOVER.

"Hey Seungkwan." Jeonghan's voice spoke from the other end of the line. Seungkwan shifted his phone closer to his ear and uttered a quick greeting in reply. "So there's kind of something I wanted to ask." Jeonghan continued. "We're literally about to see each other in like ten minutes why you gotta be so extra and call me up?" Seungkwan replied, grabbing his keys off the kitchen table and waving goodbye to his mother.

"I can't wait that long. Anyway so you know I was telling that I kind of have a crush on Seungcheol?" Jeonghan asked and Seungkwan just hummed in reply, too busy trying to unlock his car with one hand. "Well he kind of suggested a sleepover at his house tonight but he said Vernon, Mingyu and Wonwoo will be there too. He told me I can bring you, Jun and Minghao." Jeonghan explained. "What about the rest of the crew?" Seungkwan asked. 

"Hoshi, DK and Dino planned to go back to Lotto World today because there was some chick who works at the ice rink who they think is totally hot and they somehow managed to rope Joshua and Jihoon into joining them." Jeonghan said with a slight chuckle. Seungkwan rolled his eyes at his friend's totally cliché behaviour. "Anyway what's the problem?." 

"How do I subtly tell him I just want it to be us two?" The girl continued as Seungkwan finally got in the car and started the engine. "Woah you wanna sleep with him already? That was fast." Seungkwan said, slightly surprised but also kind of impressed. "Oh my god Seungkwan it doesn't have to be that kind of sleepover but I just wanted to hang out with him alone, you know?" Jeonghan said with a quiet sigh. 

"Well maybe a sleepover isn't a great first date anyways, that's more like date five kind of stuff. The first few dates should be fun and exciting, ya feel. I say we go to the sleepover all together and then you and Seungcheol can arrange something for just the two of you next weekend." Seungkwan replied as he slowly pulled out of his driveway after putting Jeonghan on speaker (safety first).

"You're just saying that because Vernon's going to be there aren't you?" Jeonghan asked, her tone making it clear she was joking. "Don't expose me like that, damn. Speaking of Vernon though make sure he doesn't find out you and Seungcheol are a thing now. It might make it awkward for Seungcheol since they're best friends and all." Seungkwan said, growing serious once again. "Technically we're not a thing yet but I'll keep that in mind. See you soon Boo." Jeonghan said and Seungkwan quickly muttered a farewell before hanging up. 

The drive to Seungcheol's house didn't take long after that and Seungkwan soon found himself pulling up outside the house, a flutter of excitement rising up inside him at the thought of seeing Vernon again. "Yo, yo what's up!" Jeonghan greeted as she opened the door to Seungcheol's small house. He rented this place with two other guys who weren't home today as Seungcheol got kicked out of home at the age of seventeen after an especially nasty fight with his parents. "You look nice today." Seungkwan commented as he gave the girl a quick hug before entering the house. 

"I look nice everyday." Jeonghan replied and Seungkwan just rolled his eyes. "Ayo cabbage patch, come sit next to me." Vernon said, waving Seungkwan over as he and Jeonghan walked into the living room. Seungkwan went to walk past him and take a seat next to Jeonghan when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Seungkwan lost balance and found himself tumbling backwards and landing straight in Vernon's lap. "Sorry Boo I can't let you sit need to my girl." Vernon whispered in his ear and Seungkwan couldn't control the butterflies that were going crazy in his stomach. He quickly shifted so he was sitting next to Vernon and not ontop of him before turning to glare at the boy. 

"You're so annoying." He hissed. Vernon just grinned in reply. "Who's ready for a horror movie marathon!" Jun exclamied as she and Minghao walked out of the kitchen holding a massive bowl of popcorn. "You know I don't like scary movies!" Mingyu whined and Wonwoo smiled fondly at him. "Toughen up Kim." Minghao snapped, walking over to her laptop that was plugged into the T.V and pressing play on the video. "To get started we're watching The Conjuring since it's supposed to be really good." 

"I've seen this one already!" Seungcheol whined and Minghao turned to glare at him. "Don't invite us over for a sleepover if you're just going to complain the whole time!" She replied and Seungcheol quickly shout his mouth, hiding behind Jeonghan to avoid Minghao's glare. "I bet you're scared of horror movies too, aren't you?" Vernon asked quietly, leaning close to Seungkwan who was blushing like crazy. "There's no movie in the world that could scare me." Seungkwan retorted, causing Vernon to let out a small chuckle. "We'll see."

Halfway through the movie Seungkwan found himself gripping tightly to Vernon's arm, his whole body flinching at every jumpscare. Vernon didn't seem to mind, finding Seungkwan's behaviour more amusing than annoying. The sound of low whispering distracted Seungkwan from his fear and he glanced over to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol cuddled in close together, talking quietly about something that seemed rather serious by their expressions. 

Seungkwan felt a small twinge of curiosity but his attention was turned back to the film as Mingyu let out a little squeal, pulling Wonwoo into his arms. "Fuck man, this shit's scary as hell!" Everyone except for Seungkwan, whose attention was fixed on the movie, turned to look at him before breaking out into laughter. 

"Oh my god Mingyu I didn't realise you were such a pussy." Minghao teased and Jun hit her arm. "You're one to talk, you almost peed yourself in fear ten minutes ago." Jun said and Minghao turned on her with a shocked expression. "How dare you betray me like that!" The younger girl exclaimed in mock horror. Seungkwan ignored all the banter going on around him, too fixated by the exorcism that was taking place before his eyes. His grip on Vernon's arm was gradually tightening until the younger boy couldn't take it anymore, removing Seungkwan's hand from his own. 

Before Seungkwan could react, Vernon pulled Seungkwan's head down to rest on his shoulder. "Don't watch it if it scares you." He said in the most patronising voice possible while stroking Seungkwan's hair. Normally this would have pissed Seungkwan off to the max but he was too busy trying not to freak out about the feeling of Vernon's thin fingers running through his hair. "Kay." He muttered weakly and Vernon chuckled, sending small vibrations through Seungkwan's body. 

The movie soon came to an end but that didn't stop Minghao who jumped off the couch and quickly got up the next one, Oujia. "Great." Seungkwan muttered to himself. "You can cuddle me if it gets too much Boo." Vernon said, grinning from ear to ear as Seungkwan finally lifted his head off his shoulder and gave him a small shove. "You're enjoying this way too much." Seungkwan replied, pouting slightly. 

By the end of the second film Seungkwan was cuddled right into Vernon's warm chest, his head buried in his neck so he didn't have to witness the horrific scenes taking place on the T.V. "Seungkwan, it's over." Vernon laughed, patting Seungkwan's back when the other boy refused to move even when the end credits rolled. Seungkwan finally lifted his head and pulled out of Vernon's arms, turning to look at Minghao with a pleading expression.

"No more, I'm begging you." He said quietly and the girl slowly nodded. "Yeah okay, I'll admit I'm kinda freaked out myself. Let's watch something else." Seungkwan turned and glanced over at Mingyu and Wonwoo who were fast asleep, cuddled deep in each other's arms. "I think we should set up the beds first." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the two sleeping boys. 

"Jeonghan and I will take care of that, can you guys clean up the snacks?" Seungcheol asked and the four of them nodded. He and Jeonghan soon left the room to get the bedding and Seungkwan picked up an empty bag of chips, heading to the kitchen to throw it out. Vernon and Jun came in a second later carrying the popcorn and Minghao followed carrying the plate of sausage rolls.

"Someone mind helping me with the dishes?" Vernon asked and Jun and Minghao quickly hightailed it out of the kitchen, winking at Seungkwan who rolled his eyes. "You wash, I'll dry." He said to Vernon, grabbing a dishcloth off the bench. They worked in silence for a while until Seungkwan decided to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Vernon?" He asked quietly. "Mm?" The other boy hummed, rinsing off a plate and passing it to Seungkwan.

"What would you do if one of your best friends started dating the girl you liked?" Seungkwan continued and Vernon raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" He asked and Seungkwan just shrugged. "I dunno just wondering, I guess." He muttered lamely. "Well I guess I would back off. Even if I like someone my friendships are far more important to me. It might be hard but as long as my friends are happy that's all that matters to me." Vernon said, watching Seungkwan's face carefully to see how he would react. 

"That's cheesy as hell." Seungkwan replied but he couldn't help the smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Jeonghan everything was going to be alright and she could date Seungcheol without worrying about how Vernon would react. "Is there a chance you could be taking about Seungcheol and Jeonghan?" Vernon suddenly asked and Seungkwan glanced at him in surprise. "How did you-" "I've noticed it too Seungkwan. I think they really like each other and I don't want to get in the way of that anymore. Neither do you I assume?" Vernon cut in and Seungkwan nodded. 

"Yeah. Honestly I only really said all that stuff about liking her to get on your nerves." Seungkwan said, smiling sheepishly and Vernon just laughed. "I kind of had a feeling that was the case." He replied. They finally finished the dishes and Vernon pulled the plug out allowing the water to disappear down the sink. 

"You really liked her though Vernon. Aren't you upset about this at all?" Seungkwan asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Of course I'm a little bitter but honestly I never liked her the way he does. She was just some silly crush that I knew wasn't going to go anywhere, you get what I mean." Vernon said with a small smile.

"Trust me, I do." Seungkwan replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes to the beach again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oMG OK FIRST OF ALL IM SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS AND GAVE UP ON ME EVER UPDATING YO. I dunno if anyone will still read this story but I hope so but I feel so bad for not updating sooner aahhh.
> 
> Basically I wrote this whole story out on wattpad and went to upload it on here when I saw that wattpad deleted all my drafts and lost the whole fucking story which really upset me and idk I just didn't feel up to rewritting it but now I've taken some time and I dunno I really love this story so I'm gonna try keep going with it and hopefully some people will still read it :)))
> 
> Sorry again I'm so sad about this honestly.

"Jeonghan what are you staring at?" Seungcheol whispered to the girl snuggled tightly in his arms as he noticed her attention was not on the movie in front of them. "Huh? Oh I was just looking at Seungkwan and Vernon, don't they look nice together?" Jeonghan replied, smiling fondly at the sight of her best friend clinging onto Vernon's arm, a fearful expression plastered on his face.

"They do, don't they? I really don't understand why they insist on hating each other so much." Seungcheol sighed. "Oh trust me, Seungkwan never hated Vernon, not even one bit." Jeonghan said, a small smile on her face. "You sure about that?" Seungcheol asked in disbelief and Jeonghan nodded. "He's had a crush on Vernon for who knows how long."

"What? Really? I had no idea!" Seungcheol whispered, completely taken by surprise at Jeonghan's words. "The whole reason he pretended to like me was just to make Vernon jealous. He's so immature that one but it's kind of funny to see Vernon's reaction, don't you think?" Jeonghan asked, turning her head to look at Seungcheol who nodded. "Yeah. Those two really suit each other. It's a shame Vernon can never like him that way though." Seungcheol said, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Wait is Vernon straight?" Jeonghan asked, dreading Seungcheol's answer. If Vernon wasn't attracted to guys it would break Seungkwan's heart and she couldn't bear to witness that. "Well in all the time I've known him he's never shown any interest in guys and I'm pretty sure he would have told me if he was gay or bi." Seungcheol said sadly. Jeonghan felt her heart drop at those words and when she glanced over at her best friend all she could feel was heavy sadness. She knew that as long as Vernon and him kept up whatever strange relationship they had, Seungkwan would never be able to move on.

She had to save him from wasting his time on a boy who could never love him back.

\--

One of the greatest feelings Seungkwan had ever experienced in his life so far was waking up in Vernon's arms that morning. After Jeonghan and Seungcheol set up the beds they noticed that two people were going to have to share and Seungkwan immediately volunteered as he was still super freaked out from the movies they'd just watched.

Of course then Vernon offered as well because that's exactly what Seungkwan needed, his crush in the same fucking bed as him. Vernon knew Seungkwan was scared so he let the older boy cuddle into his chest, his warm hands stroking Seungkwan's hair to help calm him down. Vernon assumed the reason he could feel Seungkwan's heart beating rapidly against his chest was because of the movies and not his soft touch. Seungkwan on the other hand was having trouble keeping it together. Even though he wanted to stay awake all night and cherish the warmth of Vernon's embrace he quickly fell asleep after ten minutes and awoke in the same position with the same warmth and enjoyable feeling but now with a super stiff neck.

"Rise and shine people! We're meeting Hoshi, DK, Dino, Jihoon and Josh at the beach in half an hour so y'all better be ready." Seungcheol yelled, throwing a pillow at Vernon's head before ripping the blanket off Mingyu and Wonwoo, who had pushed their beds together so close that Wonwoo had ended up in Mingyu's during the night. Vernon groaned and tightened his grip on Seungkwan as the older boy tried to get up. "Vernon you're all gross and sweaty let go." Seungkwan whined, struggling against the younger boy's grasp. "I don't care, you're warm." Vernon mumbled and Seungkwan sighed in reply, giving up and lying back down. Their extra cuddle time didn't last long however as a second later Jeonghan came and ripped the warm blanket away before stealing Seungkwan's pillow right from under his head.

"I'm going to round house kick you to the head if you don't get up in the next five seconds." The girl warned as she threw the bedding across the room, accidentally hitting Wonwoo who screamed in shock. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?" Wonwoo cried out, glaring at Mingyu who just stared at him in disbelief before letting out a muffled yell as Wonwoo sent the pillow straight into his face. "Look what you've done now." Seungkwan said as he climbed out of bed, shaking his head at the sight of Mingyu and Wonwoo rolling around on the floor, pillows flying in all directions. "And they say we're bad." Vernon muttered, holding out a hand for Seungkwan to help pull him up, which he did. 

"What is going on here?" Minghao asked as she and Jun walked into the room and barely managed to avoid getting smacked by a loose pillow. "I hit Wonwoo by accident and he thought it was Mingyu." Jeonghan explained with a shrug. "Wait what?" Wonwoo asked, looking up from where he had Mingyu pinned to the ground and was attempting to smother him to death. "Murder is never the answer my friend." Jun said gently, patting Wonwoo on the back before removing the pillow covering Mingyu's face. "Stop playing and get ready you two. We got places to be." Jeonghan reprimanded before heading out of the room. "D-Did I just attempt to murder my best friend for a crime he didn't commit?" Wonwoo asked in a horrified voice. "Yes. Yes you did." Mingyu replied in a monotone voice and Wonwoo let out a small gasp.

After twenty minutes of bickering and laughter the group was finally dressed and ready to go. "Seungkwan you take the girls and Vernon. Mingyu and Wonwoo can ride in the S.Coups-Mobile." Seungcheol said and everyone nodded. "Wait did you really name your car the S.Coups-Mobile?" Seungkwan asked in disbelief and Seungcheol nodded proudly. "Enough chat, let's go! We're already late!" Jeonghan said, pushing everyone outside. 

The drive to the beach was an interesting one as Minghao and Jun fought over a bag of chips the entire way while Jeonghan kept trying to steal the aux cord and connect it to her phone. Vernon sat squished between the two bickering girls, a deep scowl set on his face. When they finally arrived at the beach Seungkwan's car was full of crumbs and he had a pounding headache. "You guys are the actual worst." He muttered as the five of them climbed out of the car. "Yep." Jeonghan replied, waving to Joshua and Jihoon who were setting up some blankets and beach chairs. The other boys had already stripped off their shirts and were playing in the waves. Seungkwan chuckled as he watched Hoshi and DK team up on Dino, forcing the poor boy into the water. 

"You guys wanna go in the water too?" Joshua asked as he noticed Jeonghan and Seungkwan watching their friends. Jun and Minghao had started arguing over who got to sit where, paying no attention to anything else. "It's not hot enough for a swim yet. I might go in later." Jeonghan replied and Seungkwan nodded in agreement. "Count me in!" Vernon exclaimed, stripping off his shirt and throwing it aside, grinning at Joshua who started to do the same. "You know what on second thought I'm quite tired from the drive, a good dunk in the ocean might wake me up." Seungkwan mumbled, his eyes lingering for a second too long on Vernon's bare chest. Jeonghan scoffed at her best friend's transparency but said nothing and watched as the three boys headed towards the water. Seungkwan gasped as Joshua ran straight into the waves and dived in with no hesitation whatsoever, earning a few cheers from Hoshi and DK. "Get in here, the water's so nice!" Joshua called out as he resurfaced with a huge grin. 

"Speak for yourself." Dino grumbled, glaring at the two lunatics beside him. "Yeah get in here!" DK exclaimed, ignoring the younger boy. Seungkwan glanced at Vernon who was testing the water with his toe. "I dunno man, it's kinda chilly." Hoshi rolled his eyes and splashed Vernon playfully. "Stop pussying around man!" He yelled and Vernon pouted slightly, making Seungkwan scream internally. "Last one is in a fucking loser." Seungkwan suddenly challenged, boldly dashing knee deep into the sea only to stop three seconds later and squeal loudly. "It's fucking freezing what the hell!" Vernon let out a loud laugh at Seungkwan's pathetic attempt before dashing forward and launching himself into the waves. Seungkwan let out another squeal as a wave splashed into him, the icy water hitting him like a brick wall. Vernon popped up again and tsked at the cabbage patch looking boy. "This just won't do. You haven't even dunked your head in yet." Before Seungkwan could even react he felt Vernon's arms wrap around his torso and the other boy tackled him into the water. Seungkwan flinched as the coldness hit him but the feeling of Vernon's body pressed up against his took the edge off slightly. The two boys resurfaced to the hollering of their immature friends. 

"Oh I'm so going to get you back for this!" Seungkwan exclaimed angrily but the threat sounded awfully empty even to himself. Vernon just laughed, flashing Seungkwan that smile that made his heart melt. "Splashing war!" Hoshi yelled and a second later Seungkwan was hit by a face full of sea water. "You motherfucker!" Seungkwan hissed before jumping forward and tackling Hoshi into the waves. Soon the five boys were splashing each other like crazy while Dino whined that his eyes were sore and stormed off to join the others on the beach. They played around for a few minutes until DK noticed Seungcheol's car pull up to the car park and suggested they get out to greet their friends. Seungkwan jogged up to the beach where Jeonghan was waiting for him with a towel and a bottle of coke. "Thanks baby!" Seungkwan said and the girl laughed, responding with a quick wink. She glanced over to where Vernon was drying himself off, a small frown on his face. Suddenly her face dropped as she thought back to the conversation she had with Seungcheol. "You alright?" Seungkwan asked, noticing Jeonghan's sudden change in mood. "Yeah I'm fine, I just have something I need to talk to you about later." Before Seungkwan could question the girl further, she walked off to sit next to Seungcheol. Seungkwan shrugged and went to join DK and Hoshi who were pigging out on some cookies, figuring the conversation could wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan is a jealous hoe. maybe for good reason tho???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is kinda short sorry but bitch don't worry next chapter is gonna be drAMATIC

"Here, have a beer." Jihoon said, tossing a bottle to Seungkwan who only just managed to catch it. The younger boy was seated slightly apart from the group, watching as everyone played a game of frisbee, apart from Jun and Minghao who were sunbathing. "Everything alright? You're quieter than usual today." Jihoon asked as he took a seat next to Seungkwan, cracking open his own beer and taking a sip. "Yeah I'm fine." Seungkwan replied but the small frown on his face said otherwise. In truth Seungkwan felt confused and slightly jealous, though he'd never admit. The whole day he had watched as Jeonghan and Vernon played around and bickered together, the flirtatious tone in Jeonghan's voice not going unnoticed by Seungkwan. Much to his disgust, Seungkwan observed as Vernon responded happily to every subtle hint Jeonghan dropped, despite all his talk about not getting in the way of Jeonghan and Seungcheol's budding relationship. 

"You can talk to me you know. I'm actually a very good listener." Jihoon spoke up, dragging Seungkwan away from his thoughts. Seungkwan glanced at the pink haired boy and for the first time he realised how observant Jihoon was. He could easily pick up on slight changes in someone's mood and would always check up on the person. For some reason this made Seungkwan want to open up to the shorter boy, despite not knowing him for very long. "I mean it's not a big deal but I've kinda had a crush on Vernon for like a really long time." Seungkwan said, taking a sip of his beer as he felt his throat getting dry. He always got nervous whenever he told anyone about his feelings. "Oh I know, I picked up on it at Lotto World. You were practically swooning over him." Jihoon replied causally and Seungkwan chuckled. That boy really was observant. "Anyway I'm just feeling kinda shitty because I always knew Vernon likes Jeonghan but she told me she likes Seungcheol and would never go for Vernon. I believed her of course because she's my best friend, why wouldn't I. But today I just feel like she's been really flirty with Vernon and I know I probably sound like a jealous prick, but it's kinda pissing me off." Seungkwan finished with a sigh, watching as Vernon tackled Jeonghan to the ground and wrestled the frisbee off her while she giggled like crazy. 

"I've noticed it too man. She's been all over him today and I know it's upsetting Seungcheol too. Maybe you should talk to her about it?" Jihoon suggested lightly, patting Seungkwan on the back who nodded. "Yeah I will, just not today. I don't wanna ruin the vibe or anything." Jihoon hummed in understanding and quickly ducked as a frisbee flew at his head. "Watch it, shit head!" Jihoon exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing the frisbee before tossing it back to a sheepish looking Hoshi. "Seungkwan get in here, we need another player on our team!" Vernon called out, waving Seungkwan over with a warm smile. Seungkwan flushed slightly and glanced at Jihoon who was smirking back at him. "Go on Seungkwan, your boyfriend needs you." He said in a teasing voice and Seungkwan shoved him lightly before walking over to join his friends. 

About five minutes into the game Seungkwan had finally cheered up and was back to his old self, yelling his head off and being way too competitive. This is was mostly due to Jeonghan announcing she was going to sunbathe, so Vernon's attention was focused solely on the game. Seungkwan was still feeling a little stroppy about the whole situation but decided to let it go when he saw how happy Vernon looked chasing after the stupid frisbee. His gummy smile never failed to make Seungkwan's heart rate quicken, no matter how upset he was. "Ok guys come get some food!" Mingyu called out and the frisbee was quickly abandoned as everyone raced over to where the tall male was passing out sandwiches. "Thank god, I was starving!" Wonwoo mumbled through a mouthful of food as Mingyu hand feed him his sandwich. "Aw man who ate my one?" Vernon exclaimed loudly, realising Mingyu had was now empty handed. He turned to glare at DK who avoided his gaze, his cheeks a nice shade of pink. 

"Here Vernon, you can have mine." Jeonghan spoke up, walking over to the boy and passing her sandwich over. "Thanks!" Vernon said happily before shovelling the food down his throat. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and walked over to where Seungcheol and Joshua were sitting, his bad mood suddenly returning. The three of them sat in silence for a few moments until Joshua suddenly chuckled, causing the other two boys to stare at him. "What's up with you two? You both look like a kid who's sulking because his mom wouldn't buy him ice cream." Seungcheol and Seungkwan glanced at each to see they were both wearing matching expressions, a sullen frown with a small pout. "Jeonghan and Vernon?" They asked in unison and Joshua's laugh turned into a noise of confusion. "Wha-?" He asked, glancing between the two boys. "Jeonghan's been ignoring me all day and suddenly seems to think Vernon's the most interesting person ever. She's literally been stuck to him like glue all day" Seungcheol complained.

"Oh yeah I noticed. Why you so upset about it though Seungkwan? You have a thing for Jeonghan too or something?" Joshua teased and Seungkwan huffed loudly. "For Vernon actually. Been crushing on him for years and Jeonghan knows that." He replied, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Well damn I had no idea! Didn't you used to hate him though?" Joshua asked and Seungcheol shook his head. "There's a fine line between love and hate my friend. I saw this coming from a mile away." Seungkwan scoffed at this. "Oh get over yourself, I bet Jeonghan told you." He snapped playfully and Seungcheol grinned sheepishly, confirming Seungkwan's statement. "Well shit, I didn't think Jeonghan would be the type to dog her friends like that." Joshua commented. "Maybe she doesn't realise she's doing it?" Seungcheol said hopefully and as much as Seungkwan wanted to think that, he just couldn't. "Yeah maybe." He simply responded, not wanting to hurt Seungcheol's feelings. 

\--

The sun was beginning to set now and the group decided to make a fire and then play a round of truth and dare. Seungkwan walked alongside DK, Hoshi and Dino as the four of them were tasked with finding twigs and sticks for the fire. "Here carry these for me kiddo." Hoshi said, shoving his stack of wood at Dino who glared at him. "I'm not a fucking kid." He snapped and DK gasped loudly. "Language!" He exclaimed and Dino huffed. "Learn some respect for your elders boy." Seungkwan said in the most patronising tone he could muster. "I'm only one year younger than you!" Dino shot back, stomping his foot. "Quiet youngling! The adults are trying to have a conversation." Hoshi said, putting his finger to Dino's lips to shush him. "I hate you guys!" Dino snapped before storming back up with beach with Hoshi's firewood. The three boys laughed, highly amused at how easy it was to wind the poor boy up. 

"Now that he's gone, let's get down to business. Boys I hate to say it our iconic trio is starting to weaken. With all these new people kissing our asses, it's like I barely get to spend time with y'all anymore." Hoshi announced and Seungkwan hit him lightly on the back of his head. "You guys are the ass kissers here, not them." Hoshi turned on him with an expression of horror. "I have never kissed an ass in my life, thank you very much!" DK chuckled lightly, shoving the two boys apart. "Hosh is right though. It's nice to spend time alone together, I miss this." He said, a sincere smile on his face. "Yeah me too." Seungkwan replied and he wasn't lying either. As much as he loved spending time with his new friends, these two boys were his day ones and he felt like he wasn't able to get much time alone with them anymore. 

"Seungkwan there's something I wanted to say to you too. I know everything worked out and we're all happy now but I want you to know that it was never my intention to use you for my own selfish reasons and I'm really sorry about the way I've treated you." Hoshi suddenly said, all signs of playfulness completely gone now. "Yeah same here Seungkwan. We love you to bits man and we never want you to feel like we only use you for our personal gain." DK added and Seungkwan felt his heart swell at their words. "You've never made me feel like that, don't worry. I got nothing but love for you two and if you ever did something to upset me, I'd tell you." He replied and his friends smiled.

"What a sack of sappy shits we are, huh?" Hoshi said and Seungkwan chuckled, the mood instantly lifting. "Yeah let's never do that again. Emotions are for pussies." He replied. "Amen to that mister." DK jumped in and the three of them giggle at each other, knowing how stupid they sounded. "Hey you three! Get your butts over here, we need wood for the fire!" Wonwoo yelled, waving the boys over. "Looks like everyone's favourite trio is needed once again." Hoshi said before bounding off to the group. "Who the fuck talks like that?" Seungkwan asked and DK shrugged. "Narcissistic losers, I guess." He replied as the two of them joined the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a game of truth and dare creates a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the drama is juicy enough lol the next chapter pretty dramaTIC 2

The fire was burning away, the alcohol was flowing, everyone was chatting away and in this moment Seungkwan felt completely at ease. All this confusion and distrust was replaced by a light buzz from the beer and feeling of contentment. "Let's play already!" Minghao whined and Seungcheol clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright truth and dare time! Who wants to go first?" He asked and immediately Dino's hand shot up. "Youngest first. Hoshi, truth or dare?" He said and Hoshi grinned, he loved getting picked for these kinds of things. "Dare baby!" He said and everyone cheered. "I dare you to tell the last person you texted that you're a giant fucking tool." Dino said and Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Easy. The last person I texted is my mom and she already knows I'm a tool." He said as he pulled out his phone and sent the text. 

"Ok my turn now. Mingyu, truth or dare?" Hoshi asked and everyone turned to look at Mingyu. "Dare!" Mingyu said with a grin and watched as Hoshi frowned for a moment, trying to think of something. Suddenly his face lit up as he came up with an idea. "I dare you to sit on Wonwoo's lap for the rest of the game!" Both Mingyu and Wonwoo glanced at each other before Mingyu shrugged and settled himself on Wonwoo's thighs. "These dares are boring, let's do truths." Minghao said everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, Seungkwan I have a truth for you." Mingyu said. "Hit me." Seungkwan replied with a cocky smile. "Do you have a crush on anyone." As the words left Mingyu's mouth Seungkwan's face dropped and he felt his heart rate quicken. He saw Seungcheol and Joshua looking at him with panicked expression and Jeonghan was staring at the ground with a frown. 

"Um yes I do." Seungkwan finally said and watched as all his friends looked at him, some looking curious, other's with a knowing smile. "Wait what? How come you never told us?" Hoshi suddenly said, sounding pissed. Seungkwan opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, unable to come up with anything to say. To be honest he wasn't even sure himself why he never told his best friends, he'd just never had the guts to. He felt bad now, seeing their hurt expressions. "Who is it Seungkwan?" Minghao asked and Junhui hit her on the arm. "He already answered his truth. Your turn now Seungkwan." Jun said and Seungkwan felt a rush of gratitude for the girl. "Um I can't think of anything, someone else can take my turn." He said and Jeonghan suddenly cleared her throat. "I will. Vernon, heres your truth. Would you ever sleep with a guy?" Seungkwan's head snapped up to stare at Jeonghan in shock. Why the hell was she asking him that? He glanced at Seungcheol, Jihoon and Joshua who looked equally as shocked while everyone else was laughing and hooting at Vernon. 

Seungkwan almost choked as he glanced over and met Vernon's gaze. His expression was unreadable as his eyes bored into Seungkwan's. For the first time Seungkwan felt a small glimmer of hope. Would Vernon say yes? Did that mean he was interested in boys? Would he ever feel the same way about Seungkwan one day? Vernon finally dropped his gaze and Seungkwan felt his throat tighten as the other boy opened his mouth to reply, "No."

Oh. Seungkwan that hope shatter completely and his heart sank. He slowly blinked and dropped his gaze to his feet, feeling the slight sensation feeling in his eyes that meant he was about to cry. Somehow he'd always known, deep down, that this would happen. That either he'd confess and Vernon would reject or eventually he'd grow tired of pinning after someone who would never like him back. But reality had a funny way of slapping him in the face when he least expected it. It was fine though, he'd be fine. Seungkwan glanced up and saw Seungcheol and Jihoon looking at him with sympathetic expressions. He smiled at them to let them know he wasn't bothered.

Nope not bothered at all. "Vernon you go!" DK reminded in cheery voice after no one had spoken for a few moments. "Uh- someone else can take it." Vernon said, his voice colder than usual. "I'll take it!" Minghao said excitedly. She tapped her chin, looking around the circle for her target. Her eyes finally landed on Jeonghan. "Jeonghanie, do you like Seungcheol?" Minghao said in a cheeky voice and everyone giggled, acting like children. It was painfully obvious to everyone now that Jeonghan and Seungcheol had the hots for each other. "What kind of truth is that? Everyone knows the answer already!" Mingyu whined and Minghao stuck her tongue out at him. 

Seungkwan realised Jeonghan had yet to say anything and looked up, surprised to see his friend was scowling at the ground, her eyes watery. "Jeonghan? You okay?" Seungkwan asked, drawing everyone's attention to the girl. The girl blinked slowly and looked up, meeting Seungkwan's concerned gaze with a stone cold expression. "You should all stop assuming things." She said and everyone glanced at each other in confusion. "Jeonghan, what are you saying?" Jun asked, glancing between the girl and Seungcheol who was trying to hide his shock but to no avail. "I'm saying I don't like Seungcheol like that." She said, her voice growing quiet as she refused to meet anyone's gaze. 

Everyone fell silent after that, feeling extremely uncomfortable now. The air between Jeonghan and Seungcheol was thick with tension and unspoken words. Seungkwan on the other hand was beyond furious and knew now was not the time to lash out but after everything, this was the last straw. "So you lied to me then?" He asked, his tone hard. Jeonghan's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Yeah, I guess I did." She said, her voice quavering ever so slightly. "Why?" Seungkwan fired back, trying his hardest to keep the malice out of his voice. Jeonghan took a deep breath, blinking away a stray tear. 

"Because I knew you would never accept the truth. The thing is... it's Vernon who I've liked this entire time." She finally said and everything went deathly silent after the confession. No one dared to even breathe, looking between Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Seungkwan. Vernon was sitting there, eyes wide with shock and face paler than Seungkwan had ever seen it. If he wasn't so angry, he would've laughed. Seungkwan could hear the blood rushing in his ears and all he wanted to do was punch something. He abruptly stood up and walked off, heading away from the group. 

"Seungkwan wait!" Jeonghan yelled, sprinting after her best friend. Seungkwan ignored her and continued stomping down the beach, towards the car. He unlocked it and went to open the door when a hand slammed it shut again. "Just stop and listen to me!" Jeonghan yelled, tears threatening to slip out of her eyes. "Why should I?" Seungkwan snapped. Jeonghan sighed and dropped her gaze, running a hand through her hair. "Seungkwan you know he can never like you like that. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but- I can't help it if I like him too! You're going to have to move on eventually." She said quietly, unable to meet Seungkwan's gaze.

"I don't care, okay? I don't care that you like him and for gods sake you don't think I know that I can never have him? I'm not mad about that, I'm mad because you never told me- you lied to my face and didn't expect me to find out! How could you do something like that to your best friend?" Seungkwan yelled, poking an accusing finger into Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Seungkwan!" The two glanced over at Seungcheol and Joshua who raced over to them. "Seungkwan please I know how you feel but just stop and talk to us!" Seungcheol begged, grabbing Seungkwan's arm and pulling him away from Jeonghan. Seungkwan stepped back, letting Seungcheol's hand slip from his shoulder. "I don't want to see you or Vernon ever again." He snapped, pushing Jeonghan aside and finally getting in the car. As he pulled away he saw his other friends racing up the beach and surrounding Jeonghan, asking her what was going on. The last thing he saw before he drove off was Vernon pulling her in for a comforting hug and Seungkwan finally released the tears he'd been holding back.

\--

"What the fuck? Can someone please explain to me what to me what just happened because I am so lost." Hoshi snapped, looking at the group of people gathered around Jeonghan who was sobbing quietly into Vernon's chest. "Just drop it Hosh, now isn't a good time." DK said quietly, putting a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "No seriously! What did you say to him, Jeonghan? I've never seen my best friend so pissed off before so it must've been for good reason." Hoshi replied, getting more and more heated. He was confused and angry, he wasn't sure at who but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Leave her alone man, can't you see she's upset?" Junhui cut in, pulling Jeonghan gently from Vernon's arms so she and Minghao could comfort her. 

"Did you see how upset Seungkwan was? I just want to know what the fuck happened!" Hoshi exclaimed. "Just leave it for now, okay? We need to get everyone home now since we're one car down." Seungcheol said, his voice calm but Hoshi could hear the anger bubbling underneath it. "Fuck this, I'm going after Seungkwan. Whoever needs to can come with me." Hoshi said, storming off towards his car. DK immediately followed as did Jihoon and and Dino a second later. "Here Joshua, you take the girls and Vernon home. I'm going with them." Seungcheol said, passing his keys to Joshua who nodded. "Wait, I wanna go see if Seungkwan is okay." Vernon said, stopping Seungcheol who shoved his hand away with a glare.

"You're the last person he'll want to see right now." He spat before storming off. Vernon reeled back in shock, staring at Mingyu and Wonwoo who looked equally as confused. As soon as Seungcheol hopped in the car, Hoshi peeled out of the carpark and speed off. "What about me and Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked quietly, breaking the awkward tension. "We'll just all have to squeeze somehow." Joshua said, motioning for everyone to get in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon throws a party. everyone picks sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ain't proofread so sorry for any mistakes

Seungkwan had spent the rest of that night pitifully crying his eyes out to DK, Hoshi, Jihoon and Seungcheol. His best friends had quickly forgiven him for keeping his feelings for Vernon a secret and stayed by his side while he vented his frustrations. Seungcheol and Jihoon eventually went home but Hoshi said he and DK weren't leaving Seungkwan alone, so the three boys all squeezed themselves on Seungkwan's bed. Laying there, squished between his two friends, Seungkwan finally felt a weight lift off his chest. After all was said and done, he was glad to have finally faced up to the fact Vernon didn't like him. He guess all that was left now was to move on.

Morning rolled around and the three boys lazed around playing video games for most of the day until Jihoon texted telling them to come over for a party he was throwing at his house. "Aw hell yeah baby! Alcohol is the solution to all problems!" Hoshi exclaimed happily. "It's really not." DK retorted but Hoshi ignored him as he rushed to Seungkwan's closet. "Lemme borrow some clothes, I wanna look hella fine for tonight!" Seungkwan rolled his eyes as he watched Hoshi tear his closet apart, looking for something decent to wear. "Hey this is hot." Hoshi said suddenly, holding up a pair of distressed black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt hoops. "Oooh totally punk rock!" DK added, shooting a thumbs up. 

"You should totally wear this! Oh my god and wear this with it!" Hoshi yelped, pulling out a leather jacket and tossing it at Seungkwan along with the jeans. "Yes! You gonna look edgy as fuck, everyone gon' be drooling!" DK squealed, clapping his hands with excitement. "I dunno, it's a little try-hard." Seungkwan said skeptically to which Hoshi responded with a horrified gasp. "How dare you! It's totally sexy and you're wearing it!" Seungkwan sighed dramatically, knowing there was no point arguing with his friends and grudgingly put the outfit on, matching the jacket with a My Chemical Romance shirt. "SOOOoooOOO edgy!!!" Hoshi squealed while DK fanned himself with his hand. 

"Shut up omg." Seungkwan said bashfully, admiring his new look in the mirror. "Alright we're all showered and changed so let's go." DK said, glancing at his watch. "Y'all better return my clothes after this, ya hear?" Seungkwan said as the boys headed out of the house and hopped into Hoshi's car. Hoshi quickly cranked up the music and began singing along, pretending to not have heard Seungkwan who just glowered at him from the back seat. It wasn't long before they pulled up outside Jihoon's house and by the looks of things, the party was already in full swing. Seungkwan felt a twinge of excitement. After all the bullshit that happened the day before, he was ready to just let go and have fun. "Yo you guys made it!" Jihoon greeted with a huge smile as he spotted the three boys enter the house. "You look smashed already!" DK chuckled, taking in Jihoon's red cheeks and abnormally cheerful behaviour.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here Hoshiii, gimme a hug!" Jihoon cooed, grabbed the gleeful Hoshi and wrapping his arms around him. "We should get Jihoon drunk more often." Seungkwan commented with a laugh. "Hey guys." A voice greeted and the four of them turned to see a slightly tipsy Dino with his arm wrapped around Seungcheol's shoulders. Joshua stood next to them with a bottle of water and a cheerful expression. "Yo guys!" Hoshi greeted, peeling himself away from Jihoon and walking over to them. "Damn Seungkwan, you look good." Dino said, eyeing Seungkwan, who grinned back at him. "Come outside guys, it's less crowded there." Joshua said, motioning for everyone to follow him. As they pushed through the crowded house Seungkwan laughed as he spotted a very drunk Mingyu grinding up against a very embarrassed Wonwoo.

Joshua was right, it was less crowded outside and the music was muted slightly so they could actually talk. Seungkwan smiled as he spotted Minghao and Jun sitting down at table, chatting away. "Hey guys." He greeted the pair as the boys all joined their table. "Oh hey." Jun replied cooly and Seungkwan frowned slightly. "You guys salty or something?" Jihoon asked as he plopped down on Hoshi's lap, who was grinning like crazy. "We just think it's a bit rude to not invite Vernon and Jeonghan to your party. I get that you're mad and you have every right to be but they're still our friends and leaving them out is kinda petty." Minghao said, brushing her hair away from her face. Seungkwan swallowed thickly and looked away, feeling guilty as he realised this was all his fault.

"I get it man, I totally do. You should invite them, good idea. Smart thinking, Minghao." Jihoon said, hiccuping slightly and leaning back against Hoshi who wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Fuck no Jihoon, we're not inviting them." Seungcheol snapped and Minghao glared at him but wisely kept her mouth shut. Junhui however, did not. "Fuck off Seungcheol, you haven't even heard her side of the story yet but here you are acting like an entitled asshole just because you think she led you on or whatever." She snapped and everyone turned to stare at her in shock, even Minghao. Seungcheol grit his teeth in anger, but managed to keep his composure. 

"I think that's completely unfair for you to say Jun. I get you're Jeonghan's friend but Seungcheol's your friend too. Don't forget that his feelings matter as well." Joshua said calmly but Seungkwan could tell he was barely controlling his temper. "I'm sorry, it just pisses me off how everyone is picking sides like this and leaving her out of the group. The only person that really has a right to be mad is Seungkwan, and Seungcheol I guess, but y'all have to be petty about it and make her feel even worse then she already does." Jun said, her tone a bit softer now but still held a bit of venom. "Fine, go ahead and tell her to come then since you care so much. I couldn't give two shits anyway." Seungcheol spat before standing up and storming away. 

"Nice going Jun." Jihoon sighed, standing up as well and staggering after his friend. "I'm just being honest, sorry if I offended anyone." Jun replied, her gaze lingering on Seungkwan who shrugged. He figured Jeonghan must've told the girls about his crush on Vernon. "You could've handled that differently." Joshua said, taking a sip of his drink. Seungkwan had to admit Jun had a point. As much as he didn't want to see Jeonghan and Vernon right now, it was unfair to leave them out. However Junhui had said some pretty nasty stuff to Seungcheol and Seungkwan had recently become protective of that guy. "Come on guys, the vibe is kinda shit now." Seungkwan said, waving at DK, Hoshi and Dino to follow him as he got up. Joshua wandered off in the direction Seungcheol had disappeared to, probably to check up on him.

"Wow that was surprising." DK said as they headed away from the two girls. "Yeah man. Guess all we can do now is get hammered and have a good time, right?" Hoshi said and everyone rolled their eyes. "All you care about is getting drunk." Dino commented and Hoshi shrugged. "Well it's either that or sit around bitching to each other." Seungkwan laughed at this, the man had a point. The four of them headed inside to find some alcohol to consume. They located Mingyu and Wonwoo who were on the dance floor and joined them, all the boys getting down and dirty with each other, in the least homo way possible of course. "Damn Seungkwan, you look hot as fuck!" Mingyu yelled, checking Seungkwan out from head to toe. 

Seungkwan laughed and thanked the taller boy, not missing how Wonwoo glared at him slightly. Someone was a little jealous. With every sip of his drink, Seungkwan felt himself letting loose and starting have fun. Sadly that didn't last very long. "Oh shit!" Mingyu suddenly yelled over the music, pointing to Jihoon's front door. Vernon and Jeonghan were awkwardly standing by the door, eyes wandering the crowd. Seungkwan instantly felt his buzz die and he sighed, heading outside to get some fresh air. He just wasn't ready to see the two of them together yet. Seungkwan spotted Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon sitting at a table and walked over to join them. "Hate to break it to you but Jeonghan and Vernon just showed up." He said as he sat down and all three guys stared back at him in disbelief. 

"Like they showed up together?" Seungcheol asked and Seungkwan nodded, a bitter smile on his face. "Fuck this. Thought Vernon had my back man. Guess girls mean more to him then our friendship." Seungcheol said sadly and Joshua patted his back. "I'm sure he wouldn't actually go there with her, he knows how much you like her." Seungkwan really hoped that was true, for Seungcheol's sake anyway. And maybe a little for his too. Just because he was willing to accept that him and Vernon could never be together didn't mean he was ready to accept Jeonghan and Vernon getting together. "Fuck here they come." Jihoon mumbled, looking a hell of a lot more sober now then he did twenty minutes ago. Seungkwan looked up to see Vernon chatting with Mingyu and Wonwoo while Jeonghan, Jun and Minghao followed behind. Vernon looked over and Seungkwan froze as they made eye contact. He could've sworn Vernon's eyes turned a shade darker as he looked Seungkwan up and down. 

A wave of emotions hit Seungkwan like a truck and he tore his gaze away to take a long sip of his drink, trying desperately to get his feelings under control. "Shit, shit, shit, they're coming over. What do we do?" Joshua hissed. "Just act cool!" Seungcheol whispered back. Jihoon nudged them and everyone shut their mouths as Vernon walked up to their table and sat down, Mingyu and Wonwoo doing the same. Jeonghan, Jun and Minghao walked straight past, not even looking at the group of boys, to sit at a different table. "Wow." Seungcheol muttered bitterly, his eyes watching Jeonghan's back. "So we thought it'd be a good idea for everyone to talk." Mingyu said, looking pointedly at Vernon and Seungcheol. 

"I heard you showed up with Jeonghan. You two a thing now or what?" Seungcheol asked, his voice cold. "Stop being such a drama queen. She just needed a ride." Vernon snapped and everyone turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "Why the fuck are you giving him attitude man?" Jihoon said, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up. "Because everyone is fucking pissed at me and I didn't even do anything wrong!" Vernon yelled back, standing up as well. Wonwoo stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, telling the boy to calm down. "Did nothing wrong? What the fuck? You knew I liked Jeonghan and yet you spent the whole day flirting your ass off with her!" Seungcheol cut in, glaring at Vernon.

"I was just being friendly man! It's not my fault she fucking likes me!" Vernon retorted. Suddenly Seungcheol was out of his seat and lunging at Vernon. Before any one could react, Seungcheol landed a solid punch to Vernon's jaw. "Seungcheol, stop!" Joshua yelled as he and Jihoon jumped forward and dragged Seungcheol back. Wonwoo quickly grabbed Vernon and Mingyu stood in between the two guys. Seungcheol, beyond pissed at this point, yanked his arms free and marched forward, roughly shoving Mingyu to the side. The younger boy stumbled backwards, losing his balance and falling on his ass. Suddenly Wonwoo leaped forward, slamming his arms into Seungcheol's chest with enough force to send him reeling backwards. "Don't fucking touch him like that!" Wonwoo yelled, much to everyone's surprise. "Hey, Hey! I'm fine, don't worry!" Mingyu said, scrambling to his feet and pulling Wonwoo back.

Vernon now had no one holding him back and stepped forward, sending his fist into Seungcheol's face while the other boy was distracted. "What the fuck!" Seungcheol yelped as everyone quickly pulled the two boys apart again. Seungkwan quickly grabbed Vernon and held him back as Wonwoo was too busy checking to see if Mingyu was okay. "Calm down, you're going to make things worse." Seungkwan whispered and Vernon turned to glare at him. His glare softened slightly as he realised it was Seungkwan talking to him. "What's going on here?" A voice asked and everyone turned to see Jeonghan with her arms folded across her chest. Minghao and Jun stood behind her, eyes darting between Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Vernon. "Stay out of this. You're just going to make everything worse." Jihoon deadpanned, tightening his grip on Seungcheol's arm. 

"You guys are so immature, grow the hell up." Jeonghan snapped and Seungkwan felt his blood boil. "You're the one who caused all this shit. The least you can do now is stay the fuck out of it." He retorted stepping past Vernon and closer to the girl who glared at him. "I get that you're upset Seungkwan, and you have a right to be, but this is fucking ridiculous. There's better ways to deal with a situation then going around punching people." She snapped and Seungkwan rolled his eyes. He saw Hoshi, DK and Dino running towards them, all with confused expressions. "Whatever, I'm over this." He replied, walking over to his friends who stopped running and looked at him, waiting for some answers. "Seungcheol and Vernon got into a fight and Jeonghan thinks it's her place to tell them off." Seungkwan quickly explained and watched as Hoshi's face grew red with anger.

"What the fuck?" He said, looking over to where Jeonghan was yelling at Jihoon who was telling her to fuck off or he'd kick her out. Mingyu and Wonwoo had pulled Vernon away while Joshua took Seungcheol back inside. "Holy shit, this has gotten bad. Like really bad." DK said, watching his friend group fall apart before his eyes. "Tell me about it." Dino replied, shaking his head. "It's all my fault. Why did I have to act like such a brat at the beach?" Seungkwan huffed, pouting at Hoshi who glared at him. "None of this is your fault stupid! Don't ever say that!" Seungkwan whined but said nothing, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. 

\--

Apparently Hoshi was right. Alcohol was the solution to all problems. Seungkwan staggered over to his friends, laughing like crazy as his vision became a little blurry. He started wildly jumping up and down to the music along with Hoshi and DK who wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. Dino had disappeared somewhere, probably to get a drink. Seungkwan was too drunk to even notice or care that Vernon was sitting on a couch, watching Seungkwan on the dance floor with a frown. "We're going to get some fresh air!" Wonwoo yelled over the music, pointing to himself and Mingyu who giggled and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "Yeah whatever." Vernon said, waving them off. His frown got deeper as he watched Seungkwan stumble slightly, falling into some guy who shoved him harshly. "What the fuck man!" The guy yelled and Seungkwan laughed, waving his hand. "Mm sorry!" He slurred out but the man didn't seem pleased and gave him another shove.

Vernon was on his feet in an instant, quickly walk over to place himself in front of Seungkwan. "He said he was sorry." The younger boy said. "Whatever." The guy snapped, turning away. Vernon turned to look at Seungkwan, who was already looking up at him with wide eyes. "You're drunk." Vernon said and Seungkwan nodded, letting out a small hiccup. Vernon sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling Seungkwan along as he walked to the kitchen. He found a clean glass, filled it with water and passed it to Seungkwan who scrunched up his nose. "No thanks." The boy replied, pushing the glass away. "Drink it or I'll take you home right now." Vernon snapped. "What about Jeonghan? Didn't you two come here together?" Seungkwan said bitterly, finally taking a sip of water. "Why is everyone so bothered by that? Besides you told me you didn't like her anymore. Why are you so mad at me then?" Vernon said, fed up with Seungkwan's attitude. 

Something about the way Seungkwan had reacted at the beach bothered Vernon. He just couldn't understand why Seungkwan was so angry. The boy in question rolled his eyes, putting his glass down. "I don't like her Vernon, I never did. I'm upset because she lied to me and because-" Seungkwan quickly cut himself off, clamping a hand over his mouth. Apparently alcohol made his filter disappear. "Because what?" Vernon asked and Seungkwan frantically shook his head. "Mm not telling!" He said in a muffled voice, hand still over his mouth. Vernon sighed in frustration. "I just need someone to explain to me why this whole situation is my fault!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and making Seungkwan jump. 

"Don't yell at me!" Seungkwan replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Vernon let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair to calm himself down. After a few moments he looked back at Seungkwan, a cheeky grin on his face. "You look really hot in that." He said casually, his eyes running up and down Seungkwan's body. The boy went bright red, choking on his water slightly. His mind was still a little fuzzy and all he could think to do was mumble, "Thanks so do you." Vernon's smile grew at this and he chuckled lowly. All Seungkwan could think was how badly he wanted to lean over and kiss that stupid smile off his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon starts acting strange. seungkwan is conFUSION.

To say Seungkwan was confused was an understatement. For the rest of the night Vernon had stuck by his side, giving Seungkwan these strange looks from time to time. If Seungkwan didn't know any better, he'd think Vernon was giving him bedroom eyes. After a few hours, the party started to die down until it was just Seungkwan, Vernon, Hoshi, DK and Jihoon left. Mingyu and Wonwoo had left together and Joshua had taken Seungcheol home after his and Vernon's little scrap. As for the rest of his friends, Seungkwan figured they'd left around the same time as Mingyu and Wonwoo. The five boys were gathered in Jihoon's living room, still drunk as hell. "Jihoooon, let us crash here!" Hoshi whined and Jihoon groaned. "Hell no, you guys are way too loud. A bitch needs to sleep." 

"How we gonna get home?" DK asked as he suddenly realised that Hoshi was too drunk to drive. "I dunno you figure it out, I'm going to bed." Jihoon said sleepily, curling up into the couch and pulling a blanket over him. "I can drive." Vernon spoke up and it was then that Seungkwan noticed that Vernon was completely sober now. "You can? Oh man, you're a lifesaver!" Hoshi exclaimed, pulling Vernon into a drunken cuddle. DK giggled as he watched Seungkwan's face morph into a jealous frown. "Get off him." DK said, lightheartedly pulling his friend off a slightly annoyed Vernon. "Let's go, I wanna sleep." Seungkwan complained, still glaring at Hoshi who reached out to squish his cheek. "Anything for you dearie." He said with a grin as Seungkwan slapped his hand away in disgust. "You're so annoying." The younger boy snapped to which Hoshi just replied with a laugh. 

The four of them piled into Hoshi's car, Vernon in the driver's seat and Seungkwan beside him, fiddling with the radio. "Why don't you have an aux?" Seungkwan whined as he failed to find a song he liked. "Lost it." Hoshi replied with a yawn, head falling onto DK's shoulder who patted his hair gently. Seungkwan huffed and settled back into his seat with a pout. He looked over at Vernon who was focused on the road, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration. In this hazy state Seungkwan couldn't find it in himself to look away, taking in Vernon's perfectly styled hair and his twinkling, soft brown eyes. Seungkwan let his gaze drop slightly to those pale pink lips, his tongue slipping out to wet his own as he wondered how Vernon would taste. 

Seungkwan flushed as he watched Vernon's lips stretch upwards into a smirk, knowing he'd been caught. His eyes flicked up to meet Vernon's. The two stared at each other for a second too long before Vernon's eyes returned to the road and Seungkwan dropped his head down, staring at his hands. The alcohol must be messing with him. There was no way that look meant anything. Right? 

The car came to a stop outside DK's house and the two boys in the back climbed out, thanking Vernon sleepily. Seungkwan went to the open the door when a hand on his knee caused him to freeze. "Stay with me tonight." Vernon's voice sounded impossibly deep and suddenly Seungkwan was struggling to breathe. DK and Hoshi had stopped half way to DK's front door, giving Seungkwan questioning looks. Vernon hadn't moved his hand and Seungkwan couldn't find it in him to move so he simply rolled down the window and called out to his friends that he was going home with Vernon. 

The hand on his knee finally left as Vernon put the car in reverse and pulled away from DK's house, a ghost of a smile on his face. The air between them was growing thick and Seungkwan could swear the car was a few degrees warmer now. There was something about Vernon's tone that made Seungkwan jump straight to conclusions, his mind going to dirty places. The alcohol was no longer making everything fuzzy and Seungkwan gulped, suddenly nervous without that extra boost of confidence. "We're here." Vernon said softly, putting the car in park and cutting the engine. "T-This is your place?" Seungkwan asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Vernon smirked before nodding, "Yeah. The parents aren't home, so it's just us." 

Wonderful. The butterflies in Seungkwan's tummy were going mad now. He swallowed thickly and glanced at Vernon who motioned for him to get out of the car. The two fell quiet as Vernon walked up to the door to unlock it. He didn't even bother flicking the lights, grabbing Seungkwan's hand and leading him through the dimly lit house. Seungkwan was suddenly grateful for this as his cheeks immediately went bright red at the feeling of Vernon's hand in his. Vernon stopped outside what appeared his room, flicking the light switch. It was small and messy but Seungkwan didn't mind. He walked over and perched himself on the bed, admiring the black bedsheets with a grey blanket over it. 

"This is nice." Seungkwan commented, stroking the blanket that was impossibly soft under his touch. Vernon grinned in response. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. You can borrow a t-shirt or something to sleep in." He said, grabbing a towel and stripping off his shirt, throwing it carelessly aside. Seungkwan gulped and looked away, trying to control his breathing. Everything Vernon was doing tonight was really starting to get to him. He looked back up to see Vernon staring at him, an indecipherable smile on his face. He chuckled lowly before stepping out of the room. As soon as Seungkwan heard the sound of the shower turning on he let out a deep breath, flopping back onto the bed. What the hell was going on? 

When his nerves had settled a little, Seungkwan decided to get up and hunt through Vernon's drawers for something to wear. He settled on a baggy plain black shirt, pulling it out of the drawer and throwing it on. Seungkwan giggled at himself in the mirror, stripping out of his jeans, so he was just in his boxers. The shirt covered his boxers completely, making it seem like he wasn't wearing anything at all. Seungkwan settled back on the bed, switching on the T.V that was set up on the wall, flicking through the channels. He finally settled on watching Rick and Morty reruns, getting fully absorbed into the show.

A while later the door swung open and Vernon stepped inside, his towel hanging low on his hips and little drips of water falling from his hair. Seungkwan forced himself not to stare, only glancing over when Vernon turned his around to grab some fresh clothes. The muscles in his back rippled slightly as he pulled a shirt over his head before bending down to pull some boxers on underneath the towel. Said towel was quickly tossed aside as Seungkwan switched off the T.V and hopped out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Vernon asked as the other boy headed for the door. "I'll go sleep on the couch." Seungkwan said softly, biting down on his bottom lip as Vernon grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Don't be stupid. You're sleeping with me." Vernon said lowly and Seungkwan swore he was about to have a heart attack. Vernon had pulled him too hard and Seungkwan barely managed to catch himself before he crashed into Vernon's chest. The two boys were so close now, Seungkwan could feel Vernon's breath tickling his face. "Okay." He said weakly, stepping back slightly. Vernon stood there for a moment, simply staring with his hand still on Seungkwan's wrist. He seemed to snap out of a daze, removing his hand and stepping around Seungkwan to switch off the light.

"I lied." Vernon suddenly spoke and Seungkwan turned towards his voice, barely able to make out his frame in the dark. "What?" Was all Seungkwan could get out, staring at the other boy who still had his back to him. "That night we were playing truth and dare. I lied." Vernon explained, his soft and full of emotion. Seungkwan exhaled sharply, the sound echoing around the quiet room. "What are you saying?" He asked, his voice shaky and his breathing staggered. He watched as Vernon turned around, his expression hidden in the darkness. He walked closer until he was right in front of Seungkwan who was completely frozen. He gently pushed the boy backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. 

"Vernon what-" Seungkwan cut himself off with a yelp as strong hands pushed him back onto the bed, his back bouncing slightly against the mattress. He quickly regained his posture, pushing himself up into a sitting position just as he felt the bed dip and a moment later Vernon was hovering over him. He felt the boy's hot breath on his ear as Vernon leaned in to whisper, "I think you know exactly what I'm saying." 

The boy in question was completely at a loss for words. Never had he seen Vernon like this, his eyes dark and voice so gravelly it sent it blood straight to Seungkwan's crotch. "I-I don't think I do." Seungkwan whispered back, letting out a shaky breath as Vernon let out a de chuckle. His nose brushed against Seungkwan's ear and the older boy bit down hard on his lip. "I'm saying I want to fuck you, Seungkwan." Vernon said. His tone light but his words were thick and heavy. Seungkwan decided there was nothing left to say and raised his hand, gently placing it on the back of Vernon's neck. The younger boy withdrew from Seungkwan's ear and stared down at him, eyes shinning in the dark. Seungkwan hesitated for a second longer before pulling Vernon down to press their lips together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: it gets a little smutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im really hungover and haven't proofread so sorry if it's shit dwbeffnoif

Seungkwan sighed into the kiss, his heart swelling with emotion. He had literally waited years for this to happen, to feel those soft lips against his own. His hand moved from the back of Vernon's neck to his cheek and he angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It was slow and gentle at first but it soon got heated as Vernon slipped his tongue past Seungkwan's lips. The older boy moaned softly at the feeling of their lips moving together, everything a mess of tongues and teeth as the two couldn't get enough of each other. Vernon pulled away for a moment, pushing Seungkwan backwards so he was lying down. 

"Vernon, wait." Seungkwan breathed as the boy went to kiss him again. "What's wrong, baby?" Vernon asked and Seungkwan felt his heart flutter at the pet name. Without another word, Seungkwan pushed himself up and pulled Vernon down so he was sitting on the bed. Seungkwan smirked slightly at the look on Vernon's face as he sat himself down on the younger boy's lap. "Fuck." Vernon breathed out as Seungkwan readjusted his hips, purposefully brushing his ass on Vernon's crotch. With a low growl, Vernon grabbed Seungkwan's hips and pulled them forward, causing Seungkwan to grind down on him. With nothing but boxers on it was easy to tell that Vernon was already getting hard, and this only turned Seungkwan on more as he continued to grind down on him. 

The younger boy wrapped his hand in Seungkwan's hair and pulled, causing Seungkwan to let out a groan and throw his head back, exposing his neck. Vernon quickly attached his lips to the soft skin, leaving hot kisses up Seungkwan's jawline and behind his ear. As Vernon took Seungkwan's earlobe in his mouth and sucked, the older boy let out a surprised gasp, his body twitching slightly. Vernon chuckled into his ear, giving it a kitten lick. "You sound so hot." He rasped, his breath hitching as Seungkwan clothed cock rubbed against his. The friction was delicious and had both boys wanting more. 

Vernon pulled Seungkwan in for another messy kiss before pulling away so he could pull his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. Seungkwan hesitated before pulling off Vernon's shirt as well. As he ran his hands over Vernon's toned chest, Seungkwan smiled. He'd wanted to touch him like this for so long. Suddenly Vernon's mouth was on him, sucking and biting his soft skin, from his neck down to his collarbones. A hand reached up to pinch Seungkwan's nipple while Vernon sucked harshly on Seungkwan's earlobe again, eliciting a sharp moan. "Oh god, too much." Seungkwan said breathlessly, trying to push Vernon back and away from his sensitive ear.

The younger boy growled and suddenly flipped them over so Seungkwan was beneath him. He quickly grabbed Seungkwan's wrists and pinned them down above his head, his knee settling between Seungkwan's legs. Seungkwan let a moan slip out as he felt Vernon's knee press against his boner, the grip on his wrists tightening slightly as Vernon felt Seungkwan attempt to move. "Be a good boy." Vernon warned, hot breath fanning against Seungkwan's neck, making him whine. He removed his hands from Seungkwan's wrists so he could pull his boxers down, watching as Seungkwan's cock slapped against his stomach. "Vern-ah!" Seungkwan moaned loudly as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, pumping it slowly. "Shh just relax." Vernon whispered, dipping down to leave a gentle kiss on Seungkwan's lips. 

"F-Fuck, ohh." Seungkwan stuttered as Vernon shuffled downwards, aligning his mouth with the head of Seungkwan's cock. Without warning, Vernon took Seungkwan's length in his mouth. Seungkwan twitched as a wave of pleasure hit him, letting out a gasp as he felt his cock hit the back of Vernon's throat. "Holy shit." Seungkwan breathed as Vernon started bobbing his head up and down, his gaze fixed on Seungkwan's blissed out expression. The older boy had to force himself not to buck his hips upwards as Vernon deep throated him, gagging around Seungkwan's cock. There was no way he was going to last long if Vernon kept going at this pace. Seungkwan wrapped one hand in Vernon's hair while the other gripped the sheets as the boy popped off his cock and took one of his balls in his mouth, sucking gently. 

"V-Vernon I'm close." Seungkwan whined out as Vernon took his length back in his mouth. Instead of slowing down, Vernon only picked up the pace, using his hand and mouth to get Seungkwan off. It wasn't long before Seungkwan was moaning uncontrollably, heat pooling in his stomach just before his climax hit him. Seungkwan released his load, grunting at the feeling of his cum filling up Vernon's mouth, the boy swallowing it down like a champ. Vernon grinned as Seungkwan's body sagged, his energy draining out of him. The boy blinked slowly, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. Vernon moved to hover over Seungkwan again, leaving soft kisses on his eyelids. "It's okay, you can sleep." He whispered and Seungkwan shook his head. "I have to take care of this first." Seungkwan mumbled, lazily palming Vernon's bulge. 

Vernon sucked in a breath, burying his face into Seungkwan's neck as the other boy slipped his hand beneath the band of his boxers. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Vernon's boner, slowly moving it up and down as Vernon breathed heavily, his breath tickling Seungkwan's ear. "S-Shit." Vernon moaned breathily as Seungkwan rubbed the pad of this thumb over the head of Vernon's cock, using the precum to lube up his hand. Vernon let out another moan as Seungkwan started pumping his cock faster, flicking his wrist upwards to elicit a delicious sound from the boy above him. "God Seungkwan." Vernon groaned out, sucking on the skin of Seungkwan's neck, effectively muffling the sounds he making. 

This upset Seungkwan who used his free hand to reach over and yank Vernon's hair, roughly pulling the boy's face away from his neck. Vernon let out a surprised moan, biting on his lip at the rush of pleasure the action bought him. Seungkwan kept his hand tangled in Vernon's hair, pulling gently as he pumped his other hand faster, enjoying the breathless whines Vernon let out. "Seungkwan oh fuck- so close." Vernon managed to get out before Seungkwan pulled his head down for a sloppy kiss. The obscene noises and the feeling of Seungkwan's mouth on his was enough to push Vernon over the edge, pulling away again to let out a deep moan. Seungkwan jolted in surprise as he felt the hot liquid against his hand. 

Vernon whined as Seungkwan pulled his hand out his boxers, wiping it lazily against the bedsheets. He sighed before finally slipping his boxers off and tossing them away. "We should clean up properly." Seungkwan muttered and Vernon let out a grunt. "Sleep now." Was he all he managed to say before pulling the blanket up to cover the pair. Seungkwan sighed in defeat, letting Vernon pull him closer, as the two finally let sleep take over. 

\--

The next morning Seungkwan woke up to an empty bed. He thought nothing of it, rolling out of to get dressed, cringing slightly at the dirty feeling of wearing the same clothes he wore last night. With nothing left to do, Seungkwan decided to go search for Vernon. As he walked down the hallway he heard Vernon's voice coming from what Seungkwan assumed was the living room. "You want to meet right now? Ah can you give me like twenty minutes? I need to take care of something. Okay, see you soon Jeonghan." Seungkwan felt his blood run cold as he registered what he'd just heard. So Vernon was planning to get rid of him so he could go meet Jeonghan? Real fucking classy.

Seungkwan stepped into the room, watching as Vernon tucked his phone into pocket, looking up at the sudden entrance. "Oh Seungkwan. You're awake." He said, a slight edge to his voice. "Yep." Seungkwan replied coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I- uh- I gotta head out so do you want me to drop you home?" Vernon asked, scratching the back of his neck. Seungkwan scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't bother. I'll walk." He snapped, pushing past Vernon and heading for the door. "Seungkwan wait! I'll drive you, it's too far to walk!" Vernon protested but Seungkwan ignored him, slamming the front door behind him. 

Vernon was right, it would take Seungkwan at least an hour to walk home, but anything was better then getting into a car with that asshole. He couldn't believe Vernon had basically used him and promptly tossed him aside as soon Jeonghan called. Seungkwan sighed, feeling his chest tighten and his eyes burn. After years of investing so much emotion into this crush, he turned out to be just another fuck boy. Seungkwan felt completely pathetic, wishing hadn't wasted so much time on that fucking prick.

Seungkwan decided that it was time to do what he should've done years again. He had to get over Vernon. The boy took a deep breath before pulling out his phone. "Hello, Seungkwan?" DK's voice croaked out through the phone and Seungkwan swallowed thickly, trying his best not to break down completely on the phone to his best friends. "Hi, can you pick me up? I'm outside Vernon's house." He said, his voice quaking. "What the hell? Where's Vernon, didn't he take you home?" Hoshi's voice asked and Seungkwan couldn't help tears from breaking free, a small sob slipping past his lips. "Seungkwan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" DK asked, his voice filled with concern and panic. "I-I just need you to come get me." Seungkwan between sobs. "Of course! We'll be there soon, okay?" DK replied before the phone line cut out. 

It only took five minutes before Seungkwan heard a screech of tyres and a Hoshi's car came into a view, speeding down the road, going well over the limit. "Seungkwan!" DK exclaimed as the car came to stop next to where Seungkwan was standing, trying his best to hide his tears. His friends hopped out of the car, running over to the younger boy and pulling him into a three-way hug. "What the hell happened?" Hoshi asked, patting Seungkwan's hair soothingly. "I'll explain later." Seungkwan said quietly, leaning into his friend's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see things from jeonghan's point of view

Jeonghan knew she had fucked up. Big time. 

See here's the thing: Jeonghan was an act first, think later kind of girl. This clearly was something she needed to work on. After finding out her best friend's crush was most likely straight, the girl was desperate to find a way to help Seungkwan get over him. Now there were so many ways to go about this, like sitting Seungkwan down and telling him she highly doubted Vernon would ever like him back, in the nicest way possible of course. However impulsive Jeonghan thought flirting with his crush was the best way to go about things, so that's what she did.

And as things progressed, Jeonghan's rash decisions got more and more stupid. And now here she was, the day after her insane confession (if you could even call it that), absolutely miserable because she managed to screw up her relationship with her best friend and the guy she actually had a crush on. All because she opened her big mouth and lied about liking Vernon. At this point she'd dug herself so far into this grave, she felt like there was no getting out of it. "You're an actual dumbass, you know that right?" Minghao said, shaking her head. Jun and Minghao had stayed the night at Jeonghan's after getting back from the beach and had forced the girl to come clean. After Jeonghan explained herself, Jun had literally slapped her own forehead while Minghao looked ready to fight someone. Most likely Jeonghan.

"I know okay! I didn't think things through and it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Jeonghan whined, running her hands through her hair. "Just call Seungkwan and explain! It's not that hard." Minghao cut in and Jeonghan groaned. "He's never gonna listen! Did you see how mad he was?" Came her reply and the two girl across from her fell silent. There was no denying that statement. "Well at least call Vernon or Seungcheol and explain the situation to them." Jun suggested and Jeonghan brightened up at the idea. The girl was right, it wasn't just Seungkwan who had been affected by her lies. "I'm gonna call him right now! You two sit tight!" Jeonghan exclaimed, jumping off her bed with her phone in hand. 

She quickly dialled Vernon's number, shutting the bedroom door behind her for some privacy. After the third ring, he picked up. "Vernon thank god, I have so much to explain to you." Jeonghan gushed before the boy could even get a word in. "Yeah, I think you do." Vernon said, not sounding angry, just confused. "Okay so, I may have done something really stupid because I thought I was helping someone out, but really it just made things worse. I just want to say I'm really sorry I dragged you into this. Anyway what I said at the beach yesterday was a complete lie, I don't actually have feelings for you and again I'm sorry for misleading you. I lied because- well because... I can't really explain why, just believe me when I say I thought I was doing it for a good reason." Jeonghan mentally facepalmed at her shitty explanation, but there wasn't much else she could say without revealing Seungkwan's secret.

"Jeonghan I swear to god you better tell me everything right now. Everyone's pissed at me, only Wonwoo and Mingyu are still talking to me right now. I need to know what the fuck happened, okay?" Vernon said and Jeonghan felt the guilt wash over her, clouding her judgement. "Fuck, you can't tell anyone this, okay? The thing is Seungkwan has had a crush on you for like years and he told me about it the first day we met. He knew you had a thing for me so I said I would help him make you jealous because you two had that petty rivalry thing going on. Then me and Seungcheol got really close and I started liking him and stuff but when I told Seungcheol about Seungkwan liking you, he said he's pretty sure you're straight. I freaked out and said I liked you because I thought it would help Seungkwan get over you. I know it sounds dumb but I wanted to save Seungkwan from realising he wasted years of his life crushing on a guy who wasn't ever going to like him back and, for some reason, I thought that betraying him and Seungcheol was the best way to go about it, because I'm fucking stupid." Jeonghan finished.

There was a long pause and Jeonghan was scared that Vernon had hung up on her. "Wow. That's a lot to process." Vernon finally spoke. "I know and I'm sorry. Please don't mention anything to Seungkwan, okay? I know you guys are like friends now or whatever so just don't be weird about it. He's really fragile and if you start acting strange around him it's gonna fuck with his head. Just give him some time to get over you." Jeonghan said, biting her nail anxiously. She was so worried Vernon was going to freak out on her but the other boy remained quiet. "Listen, um, I'm gonna okay? I just- I got some thinking to do." Vernon spoke up and Jeonghan sighed in relief. "Okay. Once again I'm so sorry about everything." She said before hanging up. As she stepped back in the room Jun and Minghao were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Seungkwan likes Vernon?" Minghao exclaimed and Jeonghan gasped. "You guys heard that?" She asked and Junhui rolled her eyes. "Your walls are pretty thin. We heard everything and for the record you're still a dumbass. Why did you tell Vernon? Now Seungkwan's gonna hate you even more!" She the girl said and Jeonghan flopped back on her bed with a groan. "I know okay! I just felt so bad for Vernon because everyone's mad at him because of me. I just thought he deserved to know the truth." She looked up to see her two friends staring back at her, looking completely done with everything. "Oh how noble of you." Minghao said sarcastically and Jeonghan pulled the finger at her. "What are we going to do with you?" Junhui sighed as Minghao pulled out her phone, hearing it buzz. 

Jun's phone also chimed and the girl glanced down at it. "Oh Jihoon's having a party at his tonight." She said and Minghao nodded, also having got the text from him. Jeonghan looked down at her own phone only to see she had no new messages. "Uh I don't think I'm invited. That isn't surprising though." She said sadly, glancing at her friends who had gave her sympathetic looks. "Don't worry we'll stay here with you." Minghao said and Jun nodded. "No way! You guys are going! I'll be fine here, I should take some to figure how to fix the mess I've caused anyway. Need some me-time." Jeonghan said, sitting up. "Are you sure? It doesn't feel right to leave you here." Jun said uncertainly. "Please just go, I promise I'm fine." Jeonghan said and her friends shared a look before nodding.

"Okay, but call us if you need anything." Jun said and Jeonghan mumbled a quick, "Yes, of course." The two girls walked over to give Jeonghan a big hug before saying their goodbyes. As soon as they left, Jeonghan let the tears she'd been holding back fall free. She knew she deserved this, but it still sucked to not be invited. Oh well, there was no one to blame but herself. After glancing her phone again, Jeonghan decided to text Vernon and ask if he was going to the party. It wasn't long before she got a reply. 

From Vernon:

No??? I didn't even know Jihoon was having one?

To Vernon:

Damn. I wasn't invited either which I totally get but that sucks for you. I mean you did nothing wrong. I can't believe this, I feel so bad. 

From Vernon:

Don't worry about it, I'm more mad at my friends to be honest. Didn't think they would be that petty. 

Jeonghan put her phone down, feeling worse than ever now. She couldn't believe how badly things had turned out and poor Vernon was getting shit for it too. She spent the next hour mindlessly scrolling through her phone, feeling pretty sorry for herself, when her phone dinged again.

From Junnie:

ok so I kinda went off at seungcheol about leaving you and vernon out :/ feel bad now but oh well he said you guys can come if you want.

Jeonghan sat up abruptly, rereading the text. What the hell Jun? Jeonghan was desperate to go talk to Seungcheol now before things got even worse between them. She quickly sent a text to Vernon telling him to come pick her up and that they were allowed to go to the party. She quickly stripped out of her sweats and baggy shirt, scrambling through her closet for something decent to wear. Just as she got changed and fixed her hair, her phone buzzed and Jeonghan grabbed it before rushing downstairs. She spotted Vernon's car outside and yelled to her mom that she was going out. Without waiting for a response, Jeonghan ran out the front door. 

\--

Jeonghan instantly regretted showing up at the party with Vernon. As the pair walked in they soon spotted Mingyu, Wonwoo along with DK, Hoshi, Dino and of course Seungkwan. She saw Seungkwan glance over at them and didn't miss the way he rolled his eyes before walking off, disappearing into the house. Of course she hadn't realised how bad it looked for her and Vernon to arrive together until that moment. She suddenly spotted her friends heading over, waving and smiling. "You made it!" Jun greeted, pulling her in for a hug before smiling at Vernon. "Mingyu, Wonwoo! Vernon's here!" Minghao shouted and the two boys on the dance floor glanced over before grinning. "Vernon! There you are!" Mingyu said, pulling the shorter boy in for a bro-hug, Wonwoo doing the same afterwards. 

Jeonghan looked over to see Hoshi glaring at her while DK and Dino blanked her completely. She tried not to feel hurt by it, reminding herself that she got herself into this situation. "Come on, let's go outside. I think us boys should have a chat." Wonwoo said, waving for everyone to follow him as he headed off. Once they stepped outside Jeonghan felt a wave of anxiety hit her. "Seungcheol's there! Go talk to him!" Minghao whispered to her and Jeonghan subtly shook her head. "I can't! Not now!" He hissed back and Jun slapped her arm. "Don't pussy out on us!" The girl exclaimed in a hushed voice as the three neared the table everyone was sitting at. 

The girls watched as Vernon, Wonwoo and Mingyu took a seat. Jeonghan glanced around the table briefly before marching straight past, completely panicking at the thought of going over and trying to talk to Seungcheol in front of everyone. "Oh my god, Jeonghan." Minghao said with an eye-roll as the three of them took a seat a table close by. "I'm sorry, I can't do it right now! Not with everyone there!" Jeonghan said and Jun sighed. "Okay we just gotta find a way to get him alone." She said and Jeonghan nodded, glancing over at the table the boys were sitting at. The conversation did not look like it was going well as both Seungcheol and Vernon looked ready to punch something. That something turned out to be each other, Jeonghan soon discovered, watching as Seungcheol lunged at Vernon. 

"What the fuck do they think they're doing?" Jeonghan exclaimed watching the commotion. "Fuck, we have to do something!" Minghao said, jumping up. Jeonghan beat her to it however, getting up from her seat and walking over to where Seungcheol and Vernon were, with everyone surrounding them and trying to break up the fight. "What's going on here?" She snapped. She knew it was wrong of her to be mad because she was the reason everyone was fighting but she couldn't help it. It angered her so much to see everyone take it out on Vernon, when it was her they should be mad at. "Stay out of this. You're just going to make everything worse." Jihoon said but Jeonghan ignored him, too angry to think properly.

"You guys are so immature, grow the hell up." She snapped. Seriously, with the way that everyone was ganging up on Vernon and blaming him blindly, you'd think they were all still in middle school. "You're the one who caused all this shit. The least you can do now is stay the fuck out of it." Seungkwan spoke up and Jeonghan felt her a stab in her chest. She wanted to cry looking at the way her best friend was glaring at her but she quickly composed herself. "I get that you're upset Seungkwan, and you have a right to be, but this is fucking ridiculous. There's better ways to deal with a situation then going around punching people." She said, hoping she didn't sound too bitchy. Apparently she did because Seungkwan muttered a something like, "Whatever," before walking off. Jeonghan swallowed thickly watching as Joshua and Jihoon threw her dirty looks before Joshua pulled Seungcheol away.

Jeonghan wanted to scream at them that she was sorry, that everything was one big misunderstanding. But she didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon and jeonghan have some explaining to do

The next day Jeonghan decided enough was enough. "Vernon," She said into the phone as he picked up, "Come pick me up right now. We're going to go over to Seungcheol's and explain everything." She heard nothing for a few moments until Vernon cleared his throat. "You want to meet right now? Ah can you give me like twenty minutes? I need to take care of something." He said and Jeonghan frowned. "Um, okay?" She said. "Okay, see you soon Jeonghan." Vernon said hurriedly before hanging up. Jeonghan glanced at her phone, wondering what that was all about. She shrugged before going over to check out her reflection in the mirror. She had to look absolutely perfect if she wanted Seungcheol to even consider taking her back. 

Ten minutes later she heard Vernon's car pull up and she raced downstairs. "Hi sweetie- oh!" Jeonghan's mother exclaimed as the girl ran straight past her and out the front door. As she hopped in the car she noticed Vernon was frowning deeply, his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly. "Um, did something happen?" Jeonghan asked and Vernon's gaze snapped over to her. "I think I fucked up." Was all he said, before pulling away from Jeonghan's house and speeding off.

"Care to explain?" Jeonghan pushed as they drove in silence for a few moments. Vernon clenched his jaw and shook his head as Jeonghan narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this about Seungkwan? Did you say something to him?" She asked, now on the verge of losing her shit at Vernon who shook his head again. "Then what Vernon? What did you do?" Jeonghan snapped, losing her patience. "I hooked up with him okay! Then you called and I think he overheard because he just snapped at me and walked out!" Vernon finally said, his eyes fixed on the road. "YOU WHAT?" Jeonghan yelled, causing Vernon to jump slightly. "Hooked up with him?" Vernon said quietly, glancing at a now fuming Jeonghan with wide eyes. 

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH A GUY!" Jeonghan flipped out, slapping Vernon's arm causing him to flinch and the car jerked slightly. "Calm down before I crash the damn car!" Vernon exclaimed and Jeonghan slumped back in her seat, hands crossed over her chest. "Explain." She grit out and Vernon sighed loudly. "Look I- I don't know okay? After you told me that Seungkwan liked me I was just so overwhelmed. I think I always knew deep down that I might have feelings for him but I- I just couldn't admit it myself. And then I was taking him home and he was about to get out of the car and all I could think was I didn't want him to leave just yet so I asked him to stay with me and he did. I guess I just caught up in the moment and we ended up..." Vernon trailed, glancing over to Jeonghan who was had cooled off a bit but still looked ready to kill someone. 

"You fucking idiot Vernon. I can't believe you." She hissed as Vernon pulled up outside Seungcheol's house. On one hand she was kind of ecstatic that Vernon liked Seungkwan back but she was furious that Vernon took this damn long to figure it out. She wouldn't have caused such a fucking mess if the boy had just been honest with himself. "I'm sorry Jeonghan." Vernon said softly and Jeonghan let out a deep breath. "I guess we're kind of even now." She finally said and Vernon chuckled. "Let's go clear up this shit up, hmm?" He said and Jeonghan smiled slightly and nodded. 

When Seungcheol first opened the door, Jeonghan was scared he was going to punch Vernon again. It had a taken a few minutes of begging for him to finally step aside and let the pair in. It had taken another hour of explaining before the furious expression was wiped off his face and was replaced by a throughly amused smirk. "You two are just about the dumbest people I've ever met." He said with a laugh and Jeonghan pouted but knew he wasn't wrong. "So we're good?" Vernon asked hopefully and Seungcheol grinned at him. "Of course we are man! Get over here!" The guy exclaimed, pulling his friend in for a big hug. He then turned to Jeonghan, his eyes softening at the nervous expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Seungcheol. I never meant to do that to you." She said quietly and Seungcheol quickly wrapped his arms around her. "You're fucking stupid but I forgive you." 

\--

"Well shit." Hoshi breathed as Seungkwan finished telling his friends everything that happened after Vernon dropped them home. "That's messed up." DK said, patting Seungkwan's back. "Yeah I can't believe he tried to get rid of you just so he could go see Jeonghan. Who does that?" Hoshi ranted, picking furiously at a piece of thread hanging off his top. Seungkwan reached over to stop him before he ripped a hole into the cute yellow top. "It's fine. I mean I should've known he was just using me. At the end of the day, Jeonghan's the one he likes." He sad sadly and his friends fell quiet, eyes filled with sympathy. 

Seungkwan's phone rang, cutting through the silence. He glanced down to see it was Seungcheol calling. "Hello?" He asked as he picked up. "I'm outside your house." Seungkwan felt the air leave his body at those words. That wasn't Seungcheol's voice. "What do you want Vernon?" Seungkwan asked, his voice quiet but still held a bit of bitterness. He watched as his friends glanced at him, instantly motioning for him to hang up. "Seungkwan, please?" Vernon said and something about the way he said it made Seungkwan hesitate. He'd never heard Vernon sound so desperate, so sincere. 

"Fine." Seungkwan said shortly, hanging up. "What did he want?" Hoshi demanded and Seungkwan bit his lip. "He wants to talk. I'll be right back." He said, getting up and heading for the door, ignoring his friend's protests. Seungkwan felt his hands begin to shake slightly as he reached the front door, slowly pushing it open. He let out a small gasp at the sight of Vernon standing on his doorstep, wearing a tuxedo and holding a small bouquet of roses. "What the actual fuck?" He asked, completely stunned as Vernon chuckled. "I know it's cheesy but I had to do something." Seungkwan glanced over Vernon's shoulder and spotted Seungcheol and Jeonghan peeking out from behind a bush, grinning from ear to ear. Now he was even more confused. "Here." Vernon said, holding out the flower sand Seungkwan hesitated before taking them. They were awfully pretty. He forced himself not show any expression though, fixing Vernon with a cold stare instead. "Why are you here?" He asked and Vernon cleared his throat. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" Vernon asked, stopping for a second as Seungkwan shook his head. "Well I do. It was the first day of high school. I walked into class late and the teacher gave me a detention. I sat next to this chubby kid with a stupid Jeju accent," Vernon paused to smile at Seungkwan who bit his lip to hold back his own smile, "And this kid soon got in trouble for talking, because he literally would just not shut up. He finally shut his mouth when the teacher gave him a detention though. So there we are, in detention, and all I think is how much I hate this brat is because he was eating his sausage snacks while writing his lines. I was so hungry that day because my parents were so busy they never had time to make me lunch and I had no money. Then all of sudden you looked up at me and, with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, you asked if I wanted one."

Seungkwan felt like the air had literally been knocked out of him as he began to recall the moment Vernon described. He remembered it so clearly now, looking over to see this gorgeous boy staring back at him, his eyes darting from the snack in Seungkwan's hand then back to his face. Seungkwan held out his hand and offered the boy one. As he reached out to take it, their hands brushed against each other and Seungkwan felt his heart literally skip a beat. 

"I remember." Seungkwan said quietly, watching as Vernon smiled sadly. "Then you remember what happened after, don't you?" He said and Seungkwan nodded. After that day, every attempt Seungkwan made to befriend the kid from detention was met with cold rejection. Vernon would tease and humiliate the boy in front of his classmates, saying he was annoying and stupid, tripping him in the hallways and making him spill his lunch in the cafeteria. After a while Seungkwan grew tired of it and began to retaliate and the two became known for their hatred towards each other. "I was young and stupid. I didn't know how to deal with the thought of liking a boy so I acted like a child, bullying you because I didn't know how else to show my feelings." Vernon had tears pricking at his eyes now and Seungkwan felt his mouth fall open at the confession. That whole time, Vernon had been crushing on him?

"I was so scared to admit this to myself until now but I've been in love with you since the day we met. I've wasted so much time lying to myself and lying to you and for that I am so sorry." Vernon said, tears falling freely as he took Seungkwan's warm hand in his own. The older boy stared back at him in awe. The whole situation felt so surreal and he was afraid he would wake up any moment to find it was all a dream. "I- Oh my god- I can't believe-" Seungkwan cut himself off as he a small sob escaped his lips. He immediately felt Vernon pull him forward and he let himself fall into his arms, shaking as he sobbed quietly into his chest. The two boys didn't speak, just stood there, hugging in silence. Despite the tears in their eyes, they both had never felt so content, like a weight had lifted off them. 

The sound of quiet sniffles coming from behind them caused both boys to pull away from each other. "Oh my god, I'm just so happy for you guys." Seungcheol said, wiping away the tears in his eyes, while Jeonghan rolled her eyes, patting his cheeks with a tissue. "You big fucking baby." She muttered, but the fondness in her tone was hard to miss. Seungkwan glanced between the two, confused. "I'll explain everything to you later." Vernon whispered in his ear, and Seungkwan glanced up at him. The smile on his face was soft and Seungkwan swore his eyes had never looked so bright. So he smiled back and nodded, taking Vernon's hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SAPPY SHIT BECAUSE I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN I HATE CHEESY SHT WOFHIANDOIEBEO


End file.
